


Fruto de odio y amor

by Eli_Love



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Masochism, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Violent Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Love/pseuds/Eli_Love
Summary: Lucifer se entera de que el infame demonio radio ahora esta trabajando con SU querida hija, no dudara en intervenir y asegurarse que este no le cause daño a Charlie y si para ello debe tomar medidas drásticas para para someterlo y tenerlo bajo su control, entonces lo hará, ademas... puede que se divierta mucho en el proceso y Alastor se vuelva su nueva fuente de entretenimiento.Aunque no esperara que las acciones provocadas por odio y rabia puedan dar fruto a algo completamente diferente.(Este fanfic esta basado en un juego de rol hecho por mi amiga Camila Davila y yo )
Relationships: Alastor/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 32
Kudos: 158





	1. Comienza el show

**Author's Note:**

> El appleradio se ha vuelto mi nueva ship favorita, estare haciendo aparte del fanfic algunos dibujos relacionados a este y los subire en mi twitter  
> https://twitter.com/EliBelle6  
> Espero les guste esta historia, a veces suelo tardar pero no piensen que lo dejare, haganme saber en un comentario que les parece :3  
> Descargo de responsabilidad: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, si se muestra algun OC especificare si me pertenecen o a alguien mas.

_¡Buen día querida audiencia! Este es otro fantástico día en el infierno, han pasado ya dos meses desde el reciente exterminio, felicidades a los sobrevivientes, espero y tengan suerte el siguiente año también jajaja ¡Eso me recuerda! Si usted ya no desea volver a pasar por estos “terribles sucesos” en el Hotel Hazbin le ofrecemos la oportunidad de cambiar su vida y ¡redimirse! Así que si piensa que puede ser una mejor alma y ya no quiere vivir otro extermino los invito a pertenecer a este fantástico hotel ¡solo comuníquese con nosotros y…!_

El anuncio fue interrumpido cuando la pequeña radio que transmitía el programa se hizo añicos y luego ardió en fuego hasta hacerse cenizas.

Cuando su niña le dijo a él y a Lilith sobre su idea de un hotel que rehabilitara a los demonios para ir al paraíso, no pudo evitar pensar al inicio que su niña había enloquecido. Había estallado incluso en fuertes carcajadas cuando escucho esa idea, era tan ridícula que no pudo contenerse. Ya tenía unos años después de eso y al pasar un tiempo y que su niña no haya cambiado de idea le comenzaba a preocupar ¿acaso su pequeña pasaba por ese momento en el que quería rebelarse a su autoridad? El conocía ese deseo de rebeldía e insubordinación, pero no podía aceptarlo ¡No de su pequeña! Por ello no ocultaba que negaba completamente que la idea de ese hotel fuera a funcionar ¿qué demonio en el infierno quisiera rehabilitarse? ¡era una tontería! ¡disparates! si no estaba loca estaba rebelándose contra el…

Hace ya aproximadamente un año su niña había ido a poner en marcha su proyecto del hotel junto con sus sirvientes carneros y su novia, no había sabido nada de ella hasta apenas unos dos meses atrás cuando su querida hija hizo el ridículo en televisión en vivo quedado en vergüenza frente a todo el infierno, el vio todo eso desde el momento en que mencionaron que ella aparecería, no negaba que la canción de su niña lo alegro inmensamente, oírla cantar siempre lo alegraba, pero ver todo el desastre que causo solo le dio mucha… vergüenza. No podía creer que todo empeoraría hasta ahora que escucho ese anuncio en la radio.

-Oh… esto sí que es una sorpresa-La figura de blanco que apenas hace unos minutos estaba tranquilamente revisando papeleo ahora se encontraba tenso con las manos apoyadas en el fino escritorio de madera apretando los papeles y casi quemándolos-hija mía, que decepción, creí haberte advertido bien de los demonios estafadores y sus tratos-decía con una sonrisa en su cara pero con sus ojos ardiendo de rabia.

Tuvo que respirar profundo para calmarse y ponerse de pie para después caminar hasta lo que quedaba de su radio que ahora solo era cenizas y pequeñas piezas casi calcinadas.

-Y tu… travieso Demonio Radio… te creía más sensato, veo que también me equivoque contigo-de un movimiento de su mano las cenizas se esfumaron y después camino hasta el balcón que poseía su estudio y miro la ciudad pentagrama pudiendo ver hasta del otro lado de la ciudad el hotel de su hija, hace tiempo que no la veía desde… la “pequeña” discusión que tuvieron cuando ella le menciono sus planes.

Y el demonio radio, bueno, nunca habían hablado, lo había visto un par de veces en las galas que daba para los demonios más poderosos tanto de almas pecadoras como nacidos en el infierno. Alastor. Un demonio sonriente, astuto, poderoso hasta cierto punto vulnerable por su posición de demonio presa pero aun así nadie se metía con él, de vez en cuando escuchaba su programa de radio, le resultaba entretenido y a pesar de que al principio causo muchos problemas su llegada lo dejo pasar por alto cuando después de sus primeras matanzas pareció controlarse un poco, era un demonio muy singular sin duda alguna, hasta cierto punto le llamaba la atención pero no lo suficiente como para interactuar con el, por lo menos hasta ahora, que parecía volverse un problema. No iba a permitirle poner en peligro a su hija.

-Mala jugada venadito-susurro con cierto enfado, pero aun con una suave sonrisa en sus angelicales facciones. Lucifer no estaba para nada contento con esto.

* * *

En el momento en que se dio a la tarea de ayudar a Charlie con su idea de un hotel para rehabilitar demonios, pensó que sería un trabajo sencillo. No con la parte de rehabilitar pecadores obviamente, no, no, no, aun creía que esa idea era una ridiculez. Pero si con la parte de dirigir el establecimiento. Después de todo consiguió dos excelentes colaboradores que le ayudarían a levantar este nuevo negocio, además confiaba que podía poner en línea a Vaggie y a Ángel en cuestión de días para convertirlos en los perfectos empleados que debían ser, a Charlie solo necesitaba guiarla en las decisiones correctas y el, bueno, el no necesitaba más que informase un poco acerca de conocimientos hoteleros básicos, pero fuera de eso, pensó que sería fácil, estaba seguro que podía levantar ese decrepito hotel en el menor tiempo posible.

No pensó que pudiese equivocarse tanto.

Lo que se supone que debió ser trabajo de un par de semanas (a lo mucho) se volvió trabajo de un par de meses y eso que uso sus habilidades demoniacas para apresurar todo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo sentir de nueva cuenta frustración y un pequeñísimo impulso por retirarse (aprovechando que ni siquiera hubo un trato de por medio). Fue difícil para Alastor manejar todo esto cuando Husk casi se acababa todo el licor del bar, Ángel Dust atraía clientes, pero valiéndose de ofertas sexuales que no se limitaban a él si no que incluía a los demás, Vaggie que no dejaba de observarle como una amenaza, Charlie con sus miles de ideas apresuradas y exageradas que solo los haría ver como un chiste… de nuevo.

Si, definitivamente Alastor no pensó que esto sería tan complicado, pero después de dos arduos, estresantes y algo tortuosos meses de trabajo por fin podía llegar al hotel y ver que este se veía como todo un establecimiento decente, limpio y elegante, ahora si se podía apreciar como todo un hotel 5 estrellas y debía admitir, estaba orgulloso de ello. Se podía decir que incluso todos estaban optimistas acerca de empezar a recibir clientes, pues en cuestiones de publicidad, a pesar del fiasco en televisión en vivo Alastor ofreció su programa de radio para promocionar el Hotel Hazbin.

Se aseguraba de que en todas sus transmisiones ya sea al inicio o al final mencionar el Hotel y proporcionar el teléfono y la dirección para recibir correspondencia, apenas después del primer anuncio, las nuevas noticias del Hotel Hazbin se divulgaron por los 9 círculos, eso y el hecho de que el infame Demonio Radio ahora trabaja para la princesa y su apasionado proyecto.

Ese día se supone seria solo otro más perfeccionando detalles del hotel, para su comodidad Alastor y sus compañeros se habían mudado, para ese momento estaban todos en una sala de estar descansando un poco después de los duros meses de trabajo, Alastor se encontraba en un sofá leyendo un poco más sobre cómo manejar un hotel mientras Vaggie y Ángel escogían por internet algunos muebles nuevos para el hotel, Husk estaba en el mini bar bebiendo y Niffty limpiando hasta el mínimo detalle de polvo, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Charlie entro apresurada con una sonrisa en sus labios llena de entusiasmo.

\- ¡Ya hemos recibido llamadas! - dijo con evidente alegría dando brinquitos en su lugar- Hay personas preguntando por el hotel, algunos son demonios nuevos, aun no se animan a venir, pero que llamaran para preguntar ya es un gran avance.

\- ¡Cariño, esas son grandes noticias! – Vaggie no dudo en ir con su novia para abrazarla.

-No entiendo porque tanta emoción si a fin de cuentas es otro día sin clientes-dijo Ángel Dust con una mueca de aburrimiento, Vaggie solo lo fulmino con la mirada ante el desalentador comentario.

\- ¡Oh, pero ya es un avance! -dijo el demonio radio que también apoyo el entusiasmo de Charlie-no todo lo bueno siempre empieza rápido y perfecto, si ahorita ya están preguntando y llamando por teléfono entonces es solo cuestión de tiempo para que empiecen a venir clientes-dijo viendo como la princesa volvía a llenarse de optimismo.

\- ¡Es cierto! Por eso no debemos de parar, Alastor, tu sigue promocionando el hotel por tu estación de radio, Vaggie y yo iremos a repartir volantes mañana mientras los demás estarán atentos por si llaman o llegan clientes.

Alastor debía admitir que le sorprendía lo positiva que podía ser Charlie.

Bien es un buen paso, aparte de él y Vaggie los demás no se veían tan emocionados, pero si complacidos con la alegría de su jefa… aunque la alegría se opacó cuando todos sintieron una abrumadora fuerza demoníaca que Alastor supo reconocer, por un momento sus instintos como demonio presa se activaron, sus orejas temblaron un poco y una pequeña voz en su cabeza le ordenaba irse, claro que ignoro todo eso y solo se mantuvo en su lugar de manera impasible como siempre, aunque era más difícil de lo normal… cuando se trataba del mismo Lucifer

El señor mismo del infierno estaba en la puerta del Hotel Hazbin.

-Toc toc -dijo con su sonrisa amplia a la vez que tocaba la puerta con su bastón de manzana, para luego acomodar su sombrero y su traje, asegurándose de verse presentable para su pequeña.

La princesa que también reconoció ese poder fue corriendo hasta la puerta principal abriéndola de golpe, al principio no creyendo que su padre estaba justo ahí.

\- ¡Padre! - grito la joven princesa emocionada realmente no había esperado que este viniera a visitarla no después de las discusiones que tuvieron, pensaba que seguiría disgustado con su proyecto, pero viéndole ahí podía significar que entonces no lo estaba tanto. Lucifer cuando vio a su querida hija emocionada por su presciencia no dudo en abrazarla.

\- ¡Charlie, hija mía! -exclamo el rey del infierno con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro feliz de tener a su amada hija entre sus brazos, ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta que la había extrañado tanto-rayito de maldad, no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado.

-Yo también papá-dijo la princesa realmente feliz de que su padre no la odiara-Por cierto, tienes que ver esto, el hotel está quedando de maravilla, ni siquiera lo reconocerás-tomo la mano de su padre invitándole a pasar y lo llevo hasta la recepción donde estaban los demás, que no podían evitar sentirse algo intimidados por la presciencia del mismo Lucifer, claro, todos menos Alastor que hasta el momento seguía observando todo con aparente calma-mira, hemos limpiado todo, reparamos hasta el mínimo detalle, redecoramos algunas cosas, remplazamos los muebles viejos…-no dejaba de hablar acerca de todo lo que habían hecho y Lucifer estaba encantado con ver a su hija tan feliz-Y todo gracias a nuestro gran equipo ¿recuerdas a Vaggie? Mi novia, me ha apoyado mucho-dijo yendo con la chica demonio abrazándola con cariño.

-Oh por su puesto que la recuerda, es un gusto verte de nuevo querida.

\- ¡Majestad! -exclamo la chica nerviosa haciendo una reverencia algo torpe y Lucifer solo soltó una suave risa.

-Nada de majestad querida, solo Lucifer, veo que cuidas bien de Charlie y la haces feliz espero hagas que esa bella sonrisa siempre este en su rostro y nunca se apague-dijo posando su mano en el hombro de la chica con afecto.

-Siempre majes… Lucifer-dijo sonriendo con timidez.

-También nos ayudó Ángel Dust nuestro patrocinador, Niffty la encargada de la limpieza, Husk el nuevo bartender, y mi nuevo compañero de negocios Alastor-la princesa presento a cada uno y Lucifer se acercó al resto del equipo de su hija.

-Sí, recuerdo a tu amigo Ángel Dust, la estrella porno que dejo en ridículo tu idea del hotel en frente de todo el infierno-dijo con una sonrisa nada feliz y con una voz que dejaba en claro su molestia.

-Eh… jeje… si, yo… lamento mucho eso… no volverá a pasar-el pobre demonio araña rio nervioso y asustado antes de ocultarse detrás de Vaggie usándola como si fuese el mejor escudo del universo y esta solo le miro con fastidio.

Satisfecho con asustar al demonio araña, presto atención a los que debían ser los compañeros del demonio radio. Bajo un poco la vista para ver a la pequeña chica de un ojo que sonreía amigable, le recordaba a una pequeña niña, aunque sabía que no lo era.

\- ¿Pero qué lindura tenemos aquí?

\- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Niffty! ¡Es un gusto conocerlo! -sí, definitivamente como una niña, Lucifer le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-También es un gusto querida-dijo de manera amable para después ver al demonio felino.

-Así que un bartender…-dijo con cierta burla mirando a Husk el cual seguía con aquel rostro gruñón, pero sin decir nada, estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para no hacer o decir algo que molestara a Lucifer-… en un centro de rehabilitación ¿Es en serio querida hija?

-Bueno, no es exactamente un centro de rehabilitación, es un hotel y no queremos presionar tanto a los clientes, podrán beber, pero con cierto control, tampoco queremos abrumarlos mucho…-se explicó Charlie un poco nerviosa.

\- ¡En efecto! ¡Es un hotel por lo cual los huéspedes deben sentirse cómodos! –hablo el demonio radio con ese tono alegre y carismático llamando la atención de Lucifer que le dio una sonrisa torcida mostrando molestia al oír la voz de distorsión de radio, ese horrible filtro de estática… quería apagarlo, destrozarlo como lo hizo con la pequeña radio de su estudio- Además no lo llenaremos de alcohol-explicó tranquilamente el demonio radio ignorando la molestia en el rostro de Lucifer-no mentiré que esta idea me pareció ridícula, pero ridículamente divertida, para poder entretenerme, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse majestad, este es un trabajo de caridad por lo que no tengo problemas en apoyar esta idea… No como usted claro- contestó con una sonrisa más pronunciada en su rostro a lo que los demás tan solo lo miraron entre sorprendidos y horrorizados por aquello último. La sonrisa de Lucifer también se agrando mientras daba un par de pasos más cercas del demonio.

\- ¿Quisiste decir algo con eso ultimo querido demonio radio?

-No majestad, solo que es comprensible que usted no apoye la idea de su propia hija y que usted piense que es un fracaso-dijo encogiéndose de hombros de manera casual.

-No siempre los padres están de acuerdo con las ideas de sus hijos-contesto Lucifer sintiendo una gran necesidad por sostener aquel delgado cuello y apretarlo hasta romperlo.

\- ¡Lo entiendo majestad, por eso he venido a ofrecer mis servicios como muestra de caridad para ayudar a que los sueños de su hija se hagan realidad! como vera no hay trato de por medio.

-Caridad ¿eh? -luego mira a su niña y le da un cariñoso toque en la nariz con la manzana de su bastón, luego de eso su bastón desaparece y el camino hasta un mullido sofá, sentándose allí lo más elegante que podía- me quedare aquí entonces a ver la "caridad" quiero ver como progresa mi pequeña y amada hija-junta sus manos como si le alegrara la idea de quedarse, o estuviese feliz por estar allí. Aunque en realidad solo quería mantener a ese demonio lejos de su aun ingenua y demasiado bondadosa hijita- no molestare -dice mirando a su niña y palmeando el sofá, para que se siente a su lado- pero quiero ver que tan bien administran este hotel-luego sus ojos se mueven de su niña a Alastor- veamos como logran conseguir lo que quieren -y de un momento a otro se levanta de golpe, yendo hasta la puerta y abriendo esta- pasen, pasen dejen todo en la sala- como una pequeña estampida entraron muchos carneritos con sus trajes se sirvientes que comienzan a dejar el equipaje del rey.

Tanto Charlie como Alastor y los demás estaban sorprendido por las palabras de Lucifer lo que menos esperaban que sucediera era que el mismo rey del infierno se fuese a quedar con ellos. La expresión de Alastor pareció algo… molesta, no era muy grato para el que se quedara Lucifer, suficiente tenía con la pareja de Charlie viéndole como una amenaza como para que ahora también apareciera el padre de esta, pero claro, no puso oposición alguna y no dejo ver su desagrado.

\- Charlie pequeña mía dime donde tu padre podrá quedarse a descansar y acomodar sus pertenencias-volviendo a hacer aparecer su bastón de manzana, lo agarra con ambas manos, deja la parte inferior tocar el suelo, él estaba recto, sonriente tan amplio que podían verse hasta sus muelas puntiagudas-comencemos, este será un gran “show".


	2. La presa del depredador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pues... no tengo nada mas que decir que lamento haber tardado tanto, espero que este capitulo compense la larga espera y que les guste, el juego de rol sigue avanzando por lo que aun hay mucho material para el fanfic :3

Aunque el demonio radio seguía sonriente, tanto el como la princesa seguían un poco… desconcertados por las acciones de Lucifer, algo era tener de visita el rey del infierno, pero una cosa muy diferente que este simplemente viniera con todas sus cosas a quedarse, así nada más.

\- ¿Y bien? -volvió a preguntar Lucifer.

\- ¡Oh si por supuesto! -dijo Charlie saliendo de su estado atónito por la impresión de que su padre ahora se mudaría a su hotel - y bueno, por ser mi padre obviamente tendrás la habitación principal... Y sobre lo otro, aún no tenemos clientes, apenas estamos promocionando el hotel, y recibido algunos llamados de algunos anónimos que preguntan sobre cómo ingresar y que hacemos, pero...

\- ¡Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que empiecen a llegar los clientes! -animo el demonio radio con más seguridad de la que mostraba Charlie.

-Hum bien, aunque no haya aun clientes de todas maneras espero poder ayudar a mi querida niña en lo que sea-dijo sonriéndole con ternura a su pequeña.

-Muchas gracias papá-Charlie debía admitir que se sentía feliz de que su padre realmente hubiese venido para ayudarla con su proyecto, inocentemente no sospechaba que venía con otras intenciones no tan buenas-Alastor ¿podrías llevar a mi padre a la habitación principal por favor? Iré a hablar rápido con el resto.

No le dio la oportunidad de responder al demonio ciervo y prácticamente arrastro a los otros fuera de ahí para hablar con ellos.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que tu padre se quedara aquí? -dijo Angel Dust horrorizado.

-Yo tampoco esperaba esto, pero ya está aquí y no puedo decirle que se vaya…-dijo la princesa sintiéndose ligeramente presionada al pensar ahora que su padre estaría ahí para ver su trabajo. Se llevó a los demás a otra sala para hablar de lo que debían y principalmente NO debían hacer durante la estadía de su padre, lo que menos quería era que alguien provocara su ira.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el vestíbulo se habían quedado solos Lucifer y el demonio radio, nadie dijo o hizo algo por unos lentos, incomodos y silenciosos segundos hasta que Alastor fue el primero en romper ese estresante ambiente.

\- ¡Bueno! ¡Sígame, lo llevare a la suit principal majestad! -dijo sonriente el demonio siempre mostrando ese ferviente entusiasmo y con su sonido de estática un poco más pronunciado a como lo hacía cuando hablaba normal.

-Te sigo-dijo con una amigable sonrisa, caminando a su lado.

\- ¡Oh le gustara la suit principal! Tiene una fantástica vista de ciudad pentagrama, su hija quería tenerla reservada para alguna visita importante, es increíble que justamente venga el rey del infierno-hablaba mientras se dirigían al último piso Alastor no dejaba de hablar con aquel tono entusiasta de presentador mientras caminaba con una mano señalando algunas cosas del hotel y con la otra sosteniendo su micrófono mientras caminaba con aquel andar elegante y confiado.

\- ¿Quién más importante que su padre? -dice tocando su pecho, como si olvidara que era el rey y solo tuviera el título de padre de Charlotte, sintiéndose orgulloso por ello.

Durante aquel pequeño trayecto Lucifer escuchaba al demonio ciervo hablarle de algunas cosas del hotel o cuartos por los que habían pasado, pero no le prestaba atención, deseaba llegar pronto a su nueva habitación. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la suit, la cual era el pent-house del hotel, adentro ya estaban las maletas que los carneritos habían traído primero.

-Espero sea de su agrado-decía siempre tan educado, aunque con aquella expresión que no dejaba ver miedo por estar en presciencia del rey del infierno, que se adentró a la habitación viendo el lugar y pareciendo satisfecho.

-Me agradara muy pronto -esa gran sonrisa se vuelve más grande, pero solo se oscurece mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un tono rojizo y se dio la vuelta para acercarse al demonio menor-¿Sabes? me molesta mucho tu voz –dijo tocando con su bastón la mejilla del demonio ciervo sin ejercer mucha presión- es tan... estático, odio la estática –dijo esta vez en un tono lúgubre pasando la manzana de su bastón bajo el mentón de Alastor, este estaba quieto, sonriendo pero un poco tenso por aquel acto, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Me temo majestad, que el filtro de voz es algo que no puedo quitar-contesto educadamente haciendo a un lado el bastón de manera suave mientras Lucifer solo agrandaba su sonrisa

-Tranquilo, creo que puede llegar a gustarme, me imagino, como será esa horrible voz… suplicando.

Luego de decir eso, el cuarto entero se sumerge en la oscuridad, había sido tan rápido que Alastor ni quiera supo reaccionar a esto, no se veía nada, ni el piso o el techo, no se veía nada más que ellos dos en aquel vacío, sus instintos de presa salieron al encontrarse en aquel lugar extraño y aunque lo disimulaba sus ojos veía a todos lados en señal de alerta. Lucifer solo soltó una leve risa al notar eso y poco a poco deja ver parte de su verdadera forma.

La sonrisa de Alastor se tambaleo un poco ante lo que veía, los ojos completamente rojos mirándole como una insignificante presa, de su espalda salieron unas enormes alas casi completamente negras, aquella sonrisa como los ángeles verdugos que venían a masacrar en el infierno, era una vista que jamás espero presenciar, ni siquiera tenía palabras, por primera vez se quedó sin ellas. Una horrible sensación sofocante empezó a intensificarse en aquel lugar, era insoportable y asfixiante. Sus instintos de presa ya le estaban gritando que huyera, que este era un peligro al que no podía hacerle frente, y por primera vez huir fue la única opción, rápido se dio la vuelta en dirección donde debía estar la puerta, pero solo dio un paso y cayo de rodillas.

-“¿Que… que es esto?”-Pensó el demonio radio, sus piernas no le respondían, estaba paralizado, el ambiente sofocante era cada vez más tortuoso y su mente parecía que entraría en pánico en cualquier momento, pese a que sus instintos querían dominarle intentaba guardar la calma o mínimo no verse tan patético como sentía que se veía, en especial al escuchar la risa de Lucifer el cual le había parecido divertido que el ciervo intentara huir de su cazador-Esto… no es gracioso Lucifer-no supo de donde encontró la fuerza para si quiera decir eso.

-Lo es para mí-pasos sus garras por sus hombros deslizando su saco por estos mientras de la oscuridad salían tentáculos de sombra que se encargaron de mantener al demonio ciervo en su lugar. Con rudeza lo tomo de las esponjosas orejas de ciervo jalándolas hacia atrás disfrutando de verle hacer una mueca de dolor, los tentáculos desaparecieron cuando lo arrojo a algún lugar de aquel vacío oscuro y el demonio cayó sobre una enorme cama de aspecto imperial, diferente a la que había en el cuarto en un principio.

Alastor intento reincorporarse rápido una vez se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Lucifer, pero aquellos tentáculos volvieron a someterle, la serpiente del sombrero blanco se deslizo con rapidez llegando hasta el envolviéndose en sus brazos, por más que intentaba removerse y soltarse estaba bien sujeto.

-Venadito, deseo saber, como se escuchara esa horrible voz suplicando piedad, tus gritos, tu llanto…-hablaba mientras se acercaba a Alastor tomándose su tiempo para apreciar al arrogante demonio retorcerse en su agarre, disfrutaba aquella vista, mientras que el demonio radio la estaba pasando mal sintiendo los tentáculos recorrerle, tocándole contra su voluntad, odiaba ser tocado, odiaba no tener el control, lo aborrecía y ahora, no era más que un insignificante insecto en manos del mismo Lucifer y podía aplastarle cuando quisiera-esperaba que me dieras un poco más de batalla pero, creo que así es mejor.

\- ¿A esto vino al hotel de su hija, majestad? No es… esperaba que la respetara tan poco-sonrió mirándole con desprecio, Lucifer gruño molesto ante el atrevimiento del demonio inferior y chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que los tentáculos terminaran por arrancar toda la ropa de Alastor, satisfecho al ver la mirada de horror de este, no le dio tiempo para que hablara y de un momento a otro ya estaba sobre el apretando su cuello con fuerza- ¡Ahg! No… me… toques…-se quejó con su sonrisa temblando y su cuerpo estremeciéndose ante el tacto del otro queriendo apartarlo de el sin éxito.

\- ¿Te atreves a darle órdenes a tu rey? - niega mientras chasquea con la lengua- mal, mal muy mal venadito ¿No sabes en qué posición estas ahora? –dijo mirándole casi con lastima mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de Alastor y la fue deslizando por su cuello, su pecho hasta su vientre, tomándose unos segundos para apreciar el cuerpo del otro, delgado, aparentemente frágil, piel increíblemente suave, tentaba a rasgarla, el tono grisáceo de esta invitaba a marcarla, sería una trampa perfecta para cualquier demonio inferior que quisiera atacarle… excepto para el claro, no solo se veía frágil, para él era frágil. Alastor se estaba sintiendo extraño con la mirada de Lucifer clavada en él y se sentía… avergonzado de que cada parte de él fuera expuesta de esta manera-Creo que no lo sabes, así que te lo enseñare.

Aparto su mano de su vientre y sus garras se enterraron en uno de sus muslos rasgándolo a lo largo de este sin piedad. El cuerpo de Alastor se tensó ante aquel ataque y negándose a gritar mordió con fuerza su labio haciéndolo sangrar, después de eso Lucifer aparto su mano y sonrió al ver sus garrar ensangrentadas y con rastros de piel y carne lamiendo estas enfrente del venado que solo entreabrió un poco sus labios respirando un poco rápido sintiendo ya el fuerte dolor en su herida junto con la sangre que recorría su piel.

-Eso, cariño, fue solo el comienzo-libero una enorme cantidad de su poder demoniaco sometiéndolo aún más de lo que ya lo tenía. Alastor se sentía patético al ser reducido a esta patética presa, ni siquiera podía hablar con la mano de Lucifer presionando dolorosamente su cuello - Ahora mismo eres mi presa, mi comida, haré de ti lo que yo desee -clava sus garras en la otra pierna de Alastor y luego, aun clavándolas, las separa y suelta el cuello de Alastor ya con las marcas de su mano.

-¡Ahg! Tu… tu… te arrepentirás de esto Lucifer… maldito hijo de…-no termino cuando recibió una fuerte bofetada, que rompió su labio inferior.

-No ¿Qué es esa boquita? Creí que tus modales eran mejores, tú no eres nadie para amenazarme, tu eres MIO, y todo lo que yo deseé, lo HARÁS-con cada vez que alzaba la voz, el cuarto oscuro donde estaba temblaba, aunque fuera de este todo era normal.

El cuerpo de Alastor se tensaba cada que el cuarto de estremecía, sus orejas temblaban con miedo y tenía el impulso de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza como esperando que esa solo fuese una pesadilla y despertara en cualquier momento.

-Maldición Lucifer… ¿Qué quieres de mí? -dijo ya a estas alturas sonriendo con mucha dificultad.

\- ¿Qué quiero? -dijo con aquella espeluznante sonrisa acercando su rostro al de Alastor a poco de que sus narices se rosaran-Quiero toda tu existencia y serás lo que debiste ser desde que llegaste… una asquerosa perra –abre su boca y saca su lengua, que se hacía tan larga como una serpiente, lame la sangre de la mejilla y luego toda la cara del venado que hacía gestos de ascos para al final meter esa lengua de golpe en la boca del otro.

-¡Mmm!-sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando su lengua entro en él, lo peor para Alastor era que la sentía llegar hasta su garganta ahogándole, fue cuando más empezó a removerse intentando inútilmente de liberarse de los tentáculos pero en respuesta estos se apretaron con más fuerza al grado de romperle los brazos y aun así siguió apretándolos, como si no fuera suficiente, Lucifer volvió a sujetar su cuello apretándolo, asfixiándole más rápido, el dolor era cada vez más intenso, forzarse a agarrar aire era doloroso, tanto dolor… en tantas formas… hace tiempo que no sentía algo así. Un suave rubor cubrió las mejillas del demonio ciervo, su corazón latía rápido, no noto que su entrepierna reaccionaba, no notaba que estaba sintiendo placer hasta que un gemido ahogado escapo de él y Lucifer saco su lengua de golpe retirando los tentáculos de sus lastimados brazos, mirando al demonio ciervo con una sonrisa arrogante y escalofriante.

\- Oh ¿Oí bien? -su rostro ahora se ensombrecía más, mientras Alastor respiraba agitado y con una expresión de desconcierto por las reacciones de su cuerpo- ¿acaso te gusta? – volvió a abofetearle con todo y garras, rasgando la mitad de su cara- ¡realmente eres una perra! JAJAJA! ¡te gusta! – volvió a sujetar su cuello enterrando sus garras en este y los tentáculos se encargaron de abrir más las piernas de Alastor. La mirada rojiza de este se llenó de pánico, consciente del peligro en el que se encontraba, un peligro que no podía evitar. La ropa de Lucifer se desvaneció- bien, si tanto te gusta… ¡ENTONCES TENLO TODO! -y cuando termina de decirle eso, no espera nada para meter completamente y sin ningún cuidado su propia erección en la entrada del venado, soltando un fuerte gruñido del gusto.

\- ¡AAAGHH! -su sonrisa por fin se rompió cuando un desgarrador grito escapo de los labios del demonio radio, no lo pudo contener, aquel dolor, sentía que Lucifer le partía en dos, sentía que le destrozaba, que le desgarraba, y lo peor era que ese dolor empezaba volverse interesante… Odiaba no tener control de el mismo, odiaba verse así de patético y débil como una puta hambrienta de sexo, pero... Aquel asfixiante y delicioso dolor enviaba espasmos por todo su cuerpo haciéndole retorcerse no sólo de dolor si no también placer.

-Tan estrecho… nada mal- soltó su cuello para sostener con ambas manos las caderas de Alastor enterrando sus garras en su piel, seguro de que acababa de rasgar hasta sus huesos, no tardo en comenzar a moverse de manera bestial sacando su pene y volviéndolo a meter de golpe con rudeza y rapidez- ¡Eso! ¡Grita! ¡Grita más fuerte! ¡GRITA MAS! -le dice casi en un rugido, haciendo temblar toda la habitación, y es que escuchar a ese arrogante e insignificante ser deshacerse en aquellos gritos tan lastimeros le excitaba más de lo que pudiese imaginar- ¡GRITA Y PIDE PIEDAD! – detrás de él en su espalda baja empieza a salir un largo apéndice cuya punta tenia forma de flecha, una cola, la cual se movió hasta el frente y la enrolló en el miembro del otro, haciéndole soltar un pequeño ruido de sorpresa-la punta puntiaguda de su cola comienza a entrar por la uretra- Eres una asquerosa perra, te encanta que usen tu cuerpo de este modo ¿verdad? -vuelve a sacar su lengua y la pasa por el cuello, el pecho y otra vez la cara del venado- Deliciosa presa.

-No… ¡Ahh! Soy… una presa…-dijo mirándolo con sus ojos como diales de radio, odiaba que le recordaran su estatus actual.

-Solo digo la verdad, ha sido mucha… Grr… tu suerte de no terminar como una puta más en alguno de los prostíbulos de los 9 círculos…-le dijo tomándolo del mentón-Serias una muy solicitada…-vuelve a lamer su cara degustando la deliciosa sangre de Alastor - ¡Mírate! Verte desecho en esto es glorioso y aunque lo niegues jajaja ¡Tu cuerpo lo pide a gritos! ¡Y pronto tu boca también lo pedirá! -Se acercó hasta él y mordió con fuerza su cuello.

Alastor volvió a gritar, esos dientes se enterraban en su carne hasta sus huesos, su saliva se sentía incluso como veneno, como un fuerte acido, no podía controlar sus gritos, esto sobrepasaba el límite de dolor que creía poseer, parecía no tener ningún control de las reacciones de su cuerpo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía tan insignificante, un lastimero sollozo escapo de sus labios cuando sintió la punta de su cola adentrar más y más, y solo volvía su erección más dolorosa.

-¡¡Ahh!! Ah!! Por... fa.. Or... - balbuceo en medio de los gritos y lloriqueos que soltaba con cada brutal estocada en su interior, sus ojos llorosos nublados de lágrimas que ya comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas, se clavaban en aquella infinita oscuridad hasta que por fin soltó un grito diferente, lleno de dolor… y placer, mucho placer- ¡AAhhh! –Alastor sintió algo que hizo todo su cuerpo vibrar y calentarse de una manera sorprendente. Lucifer le había penetrado tan profundo golpeando sin piedad cierto lugar… que también había sido presionado por la cola que entraba por su uretra. Su cuerpo había sido sobre estimulado de una manera que le hacía desear más de esa deliciosa sensación, de aquello que se había sentido… - … bien… t… tan bien…-balbuceo con una torpe sonrisa

Lucifer quedo complacido con eso, saco de golpe su cola y soltó el cuello de Alastor mirando con burla al demonio, realmente pensó que ya no llegaría a escuchar otro ruido de placer de este, que buena equivocación había sido entonces.

\- ¿Eso te gusto? -tomo su rostro con fuerza viendo esa mirada manchada de lujuria y deseo cuando su cuerpo estaba siendo cruelmente violado-tan asqueroso ja… pídeme que continúe-ordeno con una voz más seria sin dejar de sonreír. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Alastor aún no quitaba esa expresión de su rostro. No sabía si era su lado de demonio presa o realmente había roto el orgullo de Alastor

-P… por favor…-dijo bajito con la voz temblorosa, lo veía en su cara, anhelaba esto y Alastor no lo negaba más, mando su razonamiento al rincón más alejado de sus pensamientos, él quería esto, su cuerpo, su mente, todo de él lo exigía.

-No es suficiente venadito-dijo volviendo a meter su cola en la uretra, pero solo jugueteando un poco con esta. Al igual que apenas le penetraba muy lentamente- ¡VAMOS DILO! -metió la cola de golpe hasta golpear su próstata.

-¡¡Ahh!!-su cuerpo volvía a sumergirse en ese intenso placer-S… si… ¡Ahh! ¡MAS… MAS! ¡follame más! -Lucifer no le dio tiempo a que entrara en razón y volvió a penetrarle con rudeza, para ese momento ya era más fácil con el interior del venado lubricado con la sangre de su ultraje, su cola se movía sin piedad también en la erección del demonio radio y volvió a encajar sus dientes en el mismo lugar presionando más fuerte, escuchándose el chasquido de uno de sus huesos- ¡Lucifer… ahhh… más… por favor… ahhh! ¡Destrózame por favor! -lo más seguro era que Alastor se odiara después, pero por el momento disfrutaría de esto, disfrutaría hasta que su cuerpo colapsara.

La figura de Lucifer se hizo más grande abriendo sus alas oscuras y sacando aquel par de largos y afilados cuernos de su frente, su pene crecía incluso dentro del interior de Alastor metiendo más de lo que el cuerpo del venado podía soportar. Se separó de su cuello relamiendo sus labios y admirando tan deliciosa imagen-

-Jajaja ¡Ah… quien diría que resultarías ser toda una perrita en celo! ¡JAJAJAJA! – se carcajeaba al ver a ese demonio que tanto temían ahora pidiéndole que lo destroce internamente, que lo vuelva solo una muñeca de trapo a la cual mover a su antojo- toda una cualquiera… -dice antes de inclinarse para poder morderle ahora el pecho y con una de sus garras rasgar desde este hasta la pelvis, lentamente para darle aún más dolor y ese placer horrible que parecía amar tanto.

Alastor volvió a gritar de pura agonía cuando sintió las garras del otro volver a rasgar su piel mientras se seguía moviendo con aquella fuerza en su interior, las sábanas se manchaban cada vez más con la sangre del demonio radio, el cual en ese momento no podía evitar sentirse tan insignificante, en otro tiempo hubiera matado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a quien se atreviera a insultarle y ahora estaba reducido a una especie de juguete y lo peor era que lo estaba disfrutando, sus piernas aún sujetadas se balanceaban a los costados del otro y sus manos se cerraban en puños perforando sus palmas con sus propias garras haciéndose sangrar-N... No puedo... - balbuceaba sintiendo una horrible presión en su pene, quería correrse, pero la cola del otro se lo impedía y le lastimaba, provocándole pequeños lloriqueos.

-No puedes ¿Qué? – se relame la sangre de su boca y pasa su lengua por la cara del venado, lamiéndole los labios mientras le penetraba más rápido escuchándose constante el sonido de sus pieles chocar- ¡DILO!

\- ¡Nnh…! - Soltó un pequeño quejido cuando le lamio, pero realmente ya ni siquiera podía sentir asco por eso - No puedo... Aguantar más... - decía con dificultad apenas con un atisbo de una débil sonrisa que de seguro lo hacía lucir más patético que nada-Mi... Mi pene... No puedo aguantar más... - decía removiéndose bajo suyo, no quería, pero su cuerpo le exigía correrse más si con cada embestida golpeaba sin piedad su punto dulce y la cola de este se encargaba de apretarlo, ni siquiera recordaba si alguna vez se había corrido antes.

La sonrisa de Lucifer se amplía como si fuese a romper sus mejillas y luego vuelve a clavar sus garras en la cadera de Alastor, para así follarlo lo más fuerte y profundo que podía, no estaba muy lejos de acabar y quería hacerlo dentro de su presa, para que entienda que lo marcaba como su muñeca personal. No tarda mucho para sacar su cola de un fuerte jalón y enterrarse en el punto dulce del venado, acabando allí y llenando todo el interior de este con su semen, tanto que hasta lograba hincharle el vientre y desbordarse.

\- ¡Lu… cifer! – apenas alcanzo a gritar cuando él también se vino con fuerza una vez su miembro fue liberado, no podía describir aquella sensación, era como una explosión en todo su ser, como ver miles de fuegos artificiales, era algo que nunca había sentido antes, era parecido a cuando mataba o iba de caza, pero… no, eso había sido mucho más intenso.

-Ja… jaja-vuelve a inclinarse para mirarle a los ojos fijamente, sus ojos solo mostraban la locura y malicia que poseía y sobre todo en ese momento, satisfacción- ahora tu existencia me pertenece, pequeña perra, no podrás quitarte nunca la marca que ahora posee tu cuerpo -luego de decirle eso sale sin ningún cuidado del interior desecho de Alastor y se comienza a vestirse, la oscuridad poco a poco se iba, pero antes de irse completamente un par de marcas en forma de manzanas aparecieron en el vientre y la nuca del venado- no olvides, quien es tu dueño.

Los ojos del ciervo apenas se enfocaron con dificultad en los del rey del infierno, sentía su interior arder de una horrible manera, sus entrañas se sentías destrozadas e inundadas del semen de Lucifer, este escurría de su entrada junto con la sangre de su profanación. Miró con rabia y odio a Lucifer antes de que este con un chasquido de sus dedos le hizo desaparecer de ahí encontrándose ahora en el que era su cuarto en el hotel... Estaba a solas y aun así estaba aterrado, sus instintos de presa estaban más activos que nunca, su cuerpo seguía terriblemente herido y con un dolor recorriendo cada parte de su ser. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro lacerado, una sonrisa realmente forzada, su inútil intento de levantarse termino por dejarle inconsciente mientras que en otro cuarto Lucifer se encontraba de muy bien humor.

-Sí, definitivamente fue de mi agrado.


	3. Una manzana rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y aqui esta, despues de un mes creo desde el capitulo anterior, creo que ya no deberia decir que tardare menos porque creo que termino tardando mas uu', en fin, el punto es que aunque tarde no dejare inconcluso este fanfic y ninguno de los otros, espero les guste, y que el capitulo compence mi tardanza
> 
> Anexo unos pequeños bocetos a lo ultimo relativos al final del capitulo, pueden ver algunos de mis otros dibujos en twitter uwu estoy como @EliBelle6

-Maldito… Miserable… Bastardo…-fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de sus labios cuando despertó en la madrugada, recordando todo lo que le hizo Lucifer y sintiendo aun aquel horrible dolor recorrerle cada parte de su cuerpo, con mucha dificultad alcanzo a sentarse en la cama, no creyó que algo tan simple le resultaría tan difícil y lo siguiente fue peor, ponerse en pie. Hizo aparecer su micrófono y lo utilizó como bastón poniéndose en pie con cuidado tratando de retener cualquier posible quejido o grito de dolor, se sentía pegajoso y sucio en tantos sentidos, estaba hecho un asco, apenas pudo dar un paso y sintió una terrible punzada en su trasero con el semen saliendo de él deslizándose por sus muslos, bajó un poco la mirada viendo su vientre ligeramente hinchado, aunque lo peor fue ver la manzana, era como un tatuaje, aquella zona ardía al igual que su nuca, le asustaba pensar en que Lucifer le marcó como su propiedad.

Agitó un poco su cabeza tratando de no pensar en el rey del infierno y lentamente caminó dirigiéndose al baño entrando con cuidado a la tina que comenzó a llenar con agua caliente esperando aminorar un poco el dolor.

-No puedo creer que lo haya hecho… aquí, ahora… ja… que atrevido rey del infierno...-respiró profundamente y comenzó a recitar unas palabras en francés que parecían corresponder a una especie de conjuro y lentamente sus heridas fueron sanando, los rasguños y moretones comenzaban a desaparecer. Por un momento se sintió aliviado, pero al sentir un agudo dolor venir de su cuello, llevó una mano al origen de dolor y pudo sentir las marcas de los dientes de Lucifer… al parecer no se había curado por completo ni de ahí… ni de las heridas provocadas por la violación-al parecer eso tomara más tiempo-dijo sonriendo con cansancio quedándose un rato más en la bañera, hasta que se sintió aunque sea un poco mejor, lo suficiente para ponerse de pie y caminar un poco más normal a la cama donde se dejó caer en esta y con un movimiento de su mano se vistió con una acogedora pijama roja y se hizo bolita entre las mantas bajando una mano a su vientre donde estaba una de las marcas-Un maldito miserable…-murmuro con una sonrisa torcida quitando su mano y quedándose dormido.

El demonio ciervo pensaba que al fin estaba disfrutando de su privacidad, no tenía idea que Lucifer le vigilaba y estaba atento a él.

-Sera divertido Alastor, pronto volveremos a jugar- mira su bastón de manzana donde podía visualizar donde estaba Alastor, las marcas en su cuerpo no solo eran para que todos supieran que ahora su cuerpo poseía un dueño, sino que también le permitían ver que hacía y donde estaba su presa, era como un GPS que nunca perdía la señal, con la mejor resolución que podría existir- venadito, venadito ten cuidado, que te pico una serpiente venenosa.

*

De todos los empleados Charlie, Alastor y Niffty eran los primeros en levantarse para poner en marcha el hotel, la pequeña Niffty se aseguraba de dejar todo limpio y en orden, Charlie se aseguraba de dejar todo presentable y Alastor... Bueno al parecer todos los demás no tenían sentido del gusto y lo máximo que podían preparar era hielo y él no iba a morir por segunda vez comiendo cualquier porquería, por lo que aparte de compañero de negocios, preparaba la comida y nadie se quejaba pues estaba orgulloso de decir que cocinaba de maravilla.

Por eso aun adolorido, cansado y con sueño, no se podía dar el lujo de despertar hasta medio días como hubiese querido. Se despertó tan temprano como siempre, se puso su impecable traje y se dio un vistazo en el espejo asegurándose de verse presentable, sonriendo, satisfecho de verse como si nada malo hubiera pasado el otro día. Salió de su habitación y fue directo a la cocina colocándose un delantal para después empezar a cocinar, aquello servía para distraerle, incluso ya no sentía dolor, sonreía con más entusiasmo preparando una deliciosa carne de venado terminó medio y unos panqueques con chocolate y fruta para los otros, ya que ellos no eran tan carnívoros como él.

*

A diferencia del doloroso despertar que tuvo el demonio ciervo, Lucifer había despertado con el mejor ánimo del mundo, tarareaba alguna alegre melodía mientras se arreglaba y miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero contento al no encontrar nada fuera del lugar, esperaba pasar tiempo con su pequeña, era cierto que no creía que sus planes del hotel funcionarían, podría decir con toda seguridad que todo sería un fiasco, un fracaso, un gran error… pero por el momento se guardaría sus comentarios y la ayudaría lo mejor que pudiese, la perdió una vez cuando discutieron hace ya un tiempo, llego a pensar de que de verdad pasarían algunos siglos hasta hablarse.

-Tal vez hasta debería agradecerle al cervatillo su presencia, no resulto tan mal después de todo-dijo agrandando más su sonrisa para después salir agitando su bastón de manzana hasta llegar al primer piso cuando lo abordo un delicioso aroma-Mmm ni mi mejor chef prepara algo que huela tan bien…-caminó hasta la cocina mirando asombrado la figura de rojo que se movía tan grácilmente mientras cocinaba, eso sí que era interesante, fuera de las habilidades mágicas y demoniacas de Alastor, desconocía todo lo demás relacionado al ciervo.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta el demonio radio que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y cuando sus labios estuvieron a solo centímetros de la piel de su cuello decidió llamar su atención.

\- ¡Buen día cervatillo! -no se contuvo al alzar su voz casi gritando en una de esas esponjosas orejas disfrutando al verle brincar en su lugar y soltar un pequeño ruidito de sorpresa. El demonio ciervo giro un poco su rostro viendo al rey del infierno aun sonriendo, pero con una expresión aun de desconcierto tanto por el susto como por ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta de cuando entró a la cocina.

-Lucifer, buen día…-saluda educado, pero estaba claro que no disfrutaba tenerlo ahí.

-Pequeño venado ¿Se puede saber que cocinas? -se acerca demasiado al otro sosteniendo sus caderas, mirando sobre su hombro lo que este cocinaba- huele bien, pero no tanto como tu sangre y tu dolor-saca un poco su lengua para lamerle la mejilla, riendo al ver los gestos de molestia y sentir el cuerpo del demonio inferior tensarse y no poder hacer nada al respecto más que apartar un poco su rostro.

-Siendo que nadie aquí sabe usar adecuadamente la estufa, yo preparo la comida. Además, solo confío en lo que yo cocino-se apartó rápido de él para ir a la cafetera y servirse una taza de café negro dando un gran sorbo-mi sangre y dolor no están en el menú, solo hay panqueques con fresas y carne de venado en terminó medio... Te sugiero los panqueques-dejó su taza aun lado y tomó algunas frutas para cortarlas y hacer un coctel-No pude sentirte...

-Claro que no, con esas marcas no puedes sentirme a menos de que así lo quiera yo, y para ser sincero prefiero llegarte por sorpresa-dijo sirviéndose también una taza de café mirando la carne cocerse-Espero añadas otra porción, me gusta la carne de venado, especialmente la que tú tienes-se dirige a la puerta para ir al comedor, aunque se detuvo un momento volteándose un poco para ver al venado que parecía incomodo con lo que dijo-tal vez se vuelva mi comida favorita y lo principal que coma-sonrió con emoción para después salir e ir al comedor donde estaba ya su hija platicando animadamente con su novia-lindas, muy lindas-dijo para sí mismo yendo a acompañarlas.

Una vez se había retirado de la cocina había dejado al demonio radio con una mala sensación en el estómago al rememorar todo lo de anoche sintiendo un cosquilleo en la marca de su nuca, tuvo que tomar unos segundos para relajarse y sonreír ampliamente con su actitud alegre y entusiasta de siempre. Hizo aparecer sus sombras de muñecos vudú para que llevaran la comida a la mesa.

-Espero se hayan levantado con mucho apetito ¡porque hoy les he preparado unos deliciosos panqueques como para morirse! -Vaggie solo le dio una mirada acusadora, era obvio que aún no confiaba en él- ¡Oh tranquila querida! Son solo panqueques con frutos rojos y chocolate-Charlie la animo a servirse mientras ella daba el primer bocado.

-Mmm… ¡Alastor esto esta delicioso! -exclamó llevando sus manos a sus mejillas-Gracias de nuevo por no dejar que comamos la comida quemada que de seguro hubiésemos hecho.

-Si… no esta tan mal-decía Vaggie comiendo ya de los panqueques, no lo admitiría, pero la comida de Alastor era muy buena.

-Te superaste con estos panqueques Sonrisas-dijo Ángel poniéndole mucha miel a sus panqueques.

-¡Es un placer saber que mi comida es bien recibida!

\- ¿Qué dices papá? ¿Verdad que la comida de Alastor es muy buena? -la princesa miro a su padre que a diferencia de los demás también comía carne de venado.

-Excelente hija mía, no había probado algo tan bueno en mucho tiempo, mis felicitaciones al chef-Lucifer miró a Alastor sonriéndole de una manera no tan burlona, aunque de todas formas buscando intimidarle.

-Muchas gracias majestad-contestó cortésmente, aunque los halagos hacia su comida en vez de resultarle agradables tan solo le enfadaban, en ese momento se estaba retractando por haberse mudado al hotel, hubiera preferido quedarse en su cabaña y así guardaría su cocina sólo para él, estar a solas en la tranquilidad de su torre de radio, pero no, ya tomó una decisión y no se retractaría - ¡Bueno! ¡Como siempre me alegro que disfruten de mi comida, me iré a trabajar a mi estación! – apenas terminó de comer, se levantó con aquella gracia que lo caracterizaba y se largó de ahí encerrándose en su pequeño estudio de radio que era la misma estación de su torre de radio, pero conectada al hotel con su magia. Realmente no tenía ánimos de hablar, tan solo tomó asiento en su silla y apoyó su frente en el respaldo donde estaba el micrófono apretando sus rojizos cabellos, aun sintiéndose miserable aquella sonrisa decoraba sus labios, pero sus ojos dejaban ver que estaba todo menos feliz.

Aun podía sentir su cuerpo adolorido, cada mordida, cada golpe, rasguño y desgarre lo sentía aun en su cuerpo, si cerraba los ojos podía ver la intensa mirada de Lucifer clavada en él, viéndole como si fuese una insignificante presa a la cual devorar.

-No, no, no pienses más en eso, solo concéntrate y empieza el programa- Respiró profundo tomándose unos segundos más hasta que encontró la energía suficiente como para levantar su rostro, arregló su traje y se recompuso para después tomar su micrófono y encenderlo- ¡Buenos días! ¡Un día más en el infierno y un mes después del exterminio anual, eso me recuerda hablarles sobre el hotel Hazbin! ¡Una forma en que podrían ayudar a sus almas corruptas!... - y así continuó hablando en su programa de radio del hotel y otros temas hasta que terminó y se despidió apagando su micrófono, hacer esto le hacía sentir mejor, era su pasión. Aun así, decidió quedarse en su estudio hasta que terminará el día.

**

Mientras el demonio radio daba tranquilamente su programa, Lucifer siempre estaba observándolo gracias a las marcas, después del desayuno decidió ayudar a su hija y dejar también que esta le mostrara como planeaban administrar el hotel, aunque la idea no era de su agrado, le hacía feliz verla a ella con tanta energía y entusiasmo.

-Y dime ¿llamaron hoy? -dice ampliando su sonrisa, para luego hacer aparecer una manzana muy roja y muy jugosa, dándosela a su niña.

\- ¡Oh sí padre! Ya hemos recibido algunas llamadas, les dije que pueden venir cuando deseen-dijo emocionada pues en un par de meses aunque no tenían clientes habían logrado muchos avances y aunque sea había demonios que estaban interesados en saber acerca del hotel-por cierto, creo que tal vez dividiré el hotel, en una sección solo para el personal y dejar la otra para los clientes, ya sabes para que nosotros también tengamos nuestra propia área, aprovechando el espacio-decía con entusiasmo dándole un mordisco a la manzana.

\- ¡sigue así diablilla! ¡pronto vendrán demonios por tu ayuda!

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡No puedo esperar a tener nuestros primeros clientes! -a pesar de la felicidad inicial, su gesto se suavizó un poco viendo con algo de preocupación a su padre- por cierto… tú y mamá ¿Todo bien? Sé que ya tiene un tiempo desde que ustedes… bueno…-no sabía cómo continuar y la expresión de Lucifer dejaba en claro que aquel era un tema que no deseaba tocar.  
  
  
-Todo bien hija, no hay que hablar de esto por ahora, quiero estar aquí para ti-beso su frente y dejo que Charlie siguiera mostrándole más cosas del hotel, mientras el trataba de no pensar en su esposa, bueno… ex esposa.  
  
  


**

Pasó casi un mes y medio desde la llegada de Lucifer, los demás miembros del Hotel Hazbin ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia. Dejando de lado su papel como rey del infierno y siendo solo el padre de Charlie era alguien agradable, luego estaban el, Angel Dust y Husk en el bar hablando de tonterías que hacían reír al demonio araña y le sacaban una pequeña sonrisa al felino, también parecía llevarse bien con la pequeña Niffty con quien a veces platicaban cuando coincidían, Vaggie ya conocía a Lucifer y solían hablar de Charlie, sus sueños y la joven demonio dejaba en claro que la amaba y deseaba hacerla feliz… para sorpresa de todos el que menos parecía tener contacto con Lucifer era Alastor, cualquiera pensaría que un demonio como el no tardaría en acercarse al rey y volverse mejores amigos, pero no, Alastor se limita a solo saludarlo en las mañana compartir las mínimas palabras posibles y después solo retirarse.

Además de que últimamente, de manera general, el Demonio Radio parecía especialmente extraño, a veces parecía quedarse ido, y para alguien que pretendía ser tan perfecto y siempre mostrándose en las más óptimas condiciones, actuaba algo torpe, nadie lo diría en frente de Alastor pero parecía un pequeño venado asustado, alerta de cualquier amenaza y cuando alguien se acercaba de más, rápido ponía una considerable distancia incluso más que la anterior regla de 5 pasos   
  
  
-Hey, eso huele delicioso, Sonrisas ¿Ya casi esta?-decía el demonio araña ya casi babeando, ya todos los demás también estaban en la mesa listos para desayunar.  
  
  
-Ya casi esta queridos compañeros, nada mejor que un buen desayuno para empezar el día-les dijo mientras comenzaba a servir el desayuno, huevos con tocino, tostadas francesas, café, fruta, todos parecían disfrutar del desayuno, tomó asiento para comenzar a comer-¡provecho!-comenzó a comer con calma escuchando a los demás hablar y distraerse cuando sintió un pequeño escalofrió y alzo la mirada ligeramente viendo en dirección a Lucifer sintiendo la mirada de este clavada en él, rápido bajo su rostro, aun lo sentía mirándole, su corazón empezaba a latir rápido, empezó a sentir un pequeño dolor en su abdomen, no podía seguir ahí y sin querer se levantó de golpe llamando la atención de todos y cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones trato de recomponerse y sonreír con calma-me retirare, disfruten la comida-se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor esperando ir a encerrarse en su cuarto hasta que una mano le detuvo y rápido retrocedió calmándose un poco al ver que era Charlie.

-Alastor, puedes decirme si algo no está bien, si puedes enfermarte y ahorita lo estas, o lo que sea que te pase… dime, por favor…

-Querida, estoy bien-sabía que Charlie estaba lejos de creerle, pero se negaba a aceptar que algo andaba mal, por lo menos en frente de alguien más-me retiro.

-¡Alastor, espera!-quiso insistir pero el Demonio Radio había desaparecido, pero para su desgracia no pudo llegar hasta su habitación, apenas pudo aparecer a la mitad de algún pasillo cuando de repente sintió un horrible dolor en su abdomen que le hizo caer de rodillas. Tratando de reunir un poco de fuerza trato de concentrarse y usar de nuevo su magia, pero lo más cerca que pudo aparecer fue en su estudio, se apoyó contra la pared respirando agitado rogando porque el dolor se detuviera.

**

\- ¿Todo bien con él? -pregunto Husk ligeramente preocupado mirando a la princesa que regreso y volvió a tomar asiento.

-No lo sé, no quiso decirme nada, solo se fue rápido-dijo suspirando mientras daba un sorbo a su café-Me preocupa, es la primera vez que lo veo así.

-Nosotros igual, está actuando muy raro, demasiado para alguien como él, parecía algo alterado, tal vez después puedas hablar con el cuándo se calme.

-Tiene razón hija, tú no te preocupes, de seguro estará bien, se ve que no quiere preocuparlos, lo mejor sería darle su espacio-dijo Lucifer sonriéndole con dulzura a su hija haciéndola sonreír.

-Gracias papá, lo hare-dijo con mas calma y después de comer Lucifer decidió ir a su cuarto, se sentó en su cama haciendo aparecer un violín dorado y comenzó a tocar una melodía triste y lenta, aunque la expresión de su rostro era una sádica sonrisa al recordar aquel espectáculo que dio el ciervo-pobre venadito… debe sentirse tan avergonzado-siguió tocando mientras en el estudio de Alastor este seguía retorciéndose de dolor cada vez más intenso, sentía que podría volverse loco solo por la agonía.

\- ¡aahh! - grito cada vez más desesperado presionando su vientre, abrió rápido su saco y su camisa, y justo como pensó era la marca de manzana que Lucifer dejó en él. Estaba ardiendo, no había ardido así antes, sentía que su piel se quemaba a pesar de que al verla no parecía suceder nada malo, mordía su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar mientras su sonrisa luchaba por no desaparecer.

-Basta... - se quejó sabiendo que esto tenía que ver con Lucifer-haz... Que pare... te lo ruego…

Lucifer detuvo un momento su violín escuchando los ruegos del demonio ciervo e hizo aparecer su bastón viendo fijamente la manzana, ahora observando a Alastor retorcerse de dolor en el piso de su estudio-Oh, no, no, no-dice desde su bastón, para que Alastor pudiera oírlo- no es así como funciona pequeña presa, el dolor será eterno y diario hasta que tengas algo que deba ir en vez de la manzana-dice eso para luego dejar de verlo y volver a su violín dejando al pobre ciervo confundido y adolorido.

Alastor se asustó al principio al escuchar la voz de Lucifer, había olvidado que este podía verle y escucharle sin importar donde estaba, aunque apenas podía pensar en lo que le dijo, el dolor no le dejaba razonar, solo deseaba que se detuviera, era un nivel que no podía tolerar llegando a pensar incluso que podría volverse loco. -algo... En lugar de la manzana...- se quedó pensando y fue cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su parte inferior y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía una erección para su disgusto, con cada punzada de dolor su cuerpo parecía calentarse, su mente se debatía entre ir con Lucifer o quedarse encerrado ahí, el dolor estaba sobrepasando los límites hasta al grado de sentir que se desmayaría. Fue cuando en contra de su orgullo salió entre pasos tambaleantes.  
  
  


Lucifer al verle intentar salir hace aparecer un agujero negro en el piso donde Alastor cae por accidente, cayendo en la habitación de Lucifer, se quedó de rodillas en el piso, aun agitado y sonrojado y el dolor fue suficiente para hacer a un lado el orgullo que le quedaba-Haz... Haz que pare...-se mordió el labio hasta sangrar, pero a lo último con una casi triste sonrisa pidió-por favor...

-Tardaste - Se levanta y luego va hasta él, levantándole el rostro con su bastón -no tienes vuelta atrás venadito, una vez el dolor pare ya no podrás alejarte de mí -se inclina para mirarle a los ojos fijamente - ¿Realmente quieres que tu existencia sea solo mía? ¿Qué use tu vientre? ¿Qué vuelva un desastre de ti?

Los ojos de Alastor se abrieron con horror ante aquella revelación, entonces su vida dependería aún más de Lucifer, más de lo que ya dependía, no quería ser de Lucifer, no quería ser de nadie, un simple juguete para satisfacerlo, pero... Tal vez podría tener solución, bien, solo estaba siendo un juguete, tarde o temprano Lucifer podría aburrirse de él y tal vez, solo tal vez devolverle su libertad, era eso, o sufrir este dolor día tras día hasta el grado de perder la cordura-Si... - contestó-quiero... Ahh... Que mi existencia sea tuya... Que uses mi vientre y Mmm... Que hagas un desastre de mi... - suplico y bajó su rostro cuando su sonrisa desapareció siendo solo una línea recta en sus labios, no quería que él ni nadie viera su rostro así vencido y débil-por favor... Haz que pare...

La sonrisa que en ese momento el señor del infierno tenia era de victoria, triunfo y a la vez mucha felicidad, había logrado lo que quería, destrozar al demonio radio y dejarle en claro quién era más poderoso en el infierno- ten esto -hace aparecer una camisón rojo femenino, de seda casi traslucida con unas pequeñas bragas de la misma tela- ponte en la cama en 4 y vuelve a rogarme -lo levanta ayudándolo, para luego solo soltarlo y caminar tranquilamente hasta la cama, esperando que sus órdenes sean cumplidas- o también puedes salir ahora, y sufrir cada día el dolor, volviéndose más intenso cada 3 meses.

Alastor miro con desconcierto aquella reveladora prenda y después a Lucifer esperando que no hablara en serio, por un momento reconsidero largarse, pero imaginar ese dolor día tras día cada vez más fuerte... Tan solo habían pasado unas horas y a duras penas podía permanecer en pie-miro la prenda una vez más y suspiro rendido, chasqueo los dedos y las sombras le envolvieron unos segundos y después su traje desapareció y la prenda ya la tenía puesta, el camisón le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, las bragas apenas lograban cubrir su intimidad, casi no cubría nada, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente al descubierto, suave piel pálida que tentaba a ser marcada. El ciervo caminó hasta la cama y sin decir nada se colocó en cuatro, a leguas se notaba lo tenso que estaba y con la cabeza abajo haciendo que los rojizos cabellos cubrieran su ruborizado y avergonzado rostro.

El rey demonio tan solo hizo desaparecer su propia ropa cuando el otro se decide en aceptar el cruel destino que tendría. Luego de subirse a la cama usa su bastón para tocar la piel de Alastor y bajarle así las bragas de encaje sonriendo a verle estremecerse por el tacto del frio bastón contra su piel caliente-No lo necesitamos, pero fue un sexi detalle - arrojo las bragas y luego pasó ese frio bastón, que ahora se posaba en la marca de manzana que estaba tan roja y brillante- cuando sea rosa, será porque cumplió con su deber - le da unos golpecitos con su bastón a la manzana y luego ahora con sus manos acariciaba las piernas del venado- una deliciosa presa que se rindió ante su cazador sabiendo que no podrá huir… perfecto.

Las manos de Alastor se apretaban a las sábanas de la cama, su respiración se agitaba y el calor de su cuerpo subía llegando a ser insoportable provocándole pequeños sollozos que intentaba inútilmente retener-es... Ahh... Demasiado... Mi cuerpo arde... - balbuceaba casi rogando porque el otro le tomará y apaciguará el dolor de su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes, yo arreglare eso-desaparece su bastón y le hace inclinarse más, colocándose sobre él y rozando su miembro entre ambas nalgas redonditas- pero… no se bien qué podría hacer para que te sientas mejor -su sonrisa solo era de burla, luego aprieta esas nalgas y nalguea una haciéndole soltar un pequeño grito- dime que debo hacer para que ya no te arda, ruégalo, y tal vez me apiade de ti para que no te duela por varios meses -al termina de decir eso suelta una risa siniestra sabiendo que no debería entender bien a lo que se refería por lo aturdido que estaba por el dolor.

-N… no, no me hagas decirlo… por favor…-murmuró temblando y sintiéndose ya como una especie de puta en celo.

-Bien, si no me dices que quieres que haga, me veré en la necesidad de retirarme y dejarte asi…-dice empezando a levantarse y Alastor tuvo que enterrar su orgullo.

\- ¡Follame! - gritó ya sin poder contenerse-por... Por favor... Úsame...por favor... - rogaba sintiendo el dolor insoportable al igual que la erección que ya tenía provocada por el mismo dolor-Haz lo que quieras conmigo… pero detén esto de una vez…

Lucifer suelta una fuerte risa, pero ya no queriendo hacerlo esperar más vuelve a acomodarse detrás de él y agarra al venado por las orejas con una mano y por la colita con la otra haciéndole quejarse pues estas eran muy sensibles y odiaba que las tocaran, pero eso no le importo a Lucifer que se aferró más a ellas y entró casi de una sola embestida, casi, porque solo fue la mitad, salió y luego metió todo completo haciéndolo soltar un desgarrador grito mezcla de dolor y satisfacción- esto es lo que querías… ¿no? Hum… tener un hombre dentro de ti para calmarte -le dice acariciando con el pulgar una de las orejas, aun las agarraba.

\- ¡Aghh!... No digas eso… Yo… no quisiera hacer esto…-decía soltando pequeños quejidos por el rudo agarre y la sensación de su interior abriéndose tan forzosamente para recibirle, pero a pesar de eso su cuerpo parecía disfrutar del trato brusco de Lucifer y seguía excitado y con su pene goteando.

-Y sin embargo me lo ruegas… Disfruta entonces, como un hombre hará un destrozo de ti, como el rey del infierno te desagarrará -y una vez dice eso, se comienza a mover, fuerte y duro, sin tenerle piedad como antes.

El dolor en el interior de Alastor era tan fuerte como el del otro día, sentía como abría sus estrechas paredes y lastimaba sus entrañas. No sabía que podía ser más humillante de todo lo que le estaba pasando. No quería creer que era cierto lo que Lucifer decía, es decir como humano nunca sintió atracción hacia hombres, tampoco a mujeres ahora que recordaba, además el venía de una época en que estaba mal visto, nunca hubiese pensado en sí mismo como homosexual o una puta por eso se negaba a creer que ahorita necesitará tanto ser follado... Aunque... Si lo pensaba no podía imaginarse así con alguien más, sea hombre o mujer sentiría el mismo repudio porque le tocarán, era solo Lucifer quien podría tomar su calor en este momento, hacerle necesitar que quería un hombre destrozándole, un hombre que fuese solo el-Lu... Lucifer... ¡Ah!

Lucifer estaba más que contento de escucharle gemir su nombre mientras seguía penetrándole con ese ritmo casi bestial, buscando lastimar y destrozar su interior más de lo que ya estaba, disfrutando a su vez de la deliciosa estreches y cálido que estaba el ciervo. Luego de un rato le suelta las orejas de un tirón y pasa a apretarle el cuello, con fuerza, pero sin ahogarlo, solo para que sienta que lo estaban estrangulando.

\- Vamos pequeña perra… grita y gime porque esto te gusta… te encanta -le muerde ahora las orejas con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancarlas de su cabeza- ¡Grita como la perra que eres! -y la mano que sostenía la colita se vuelve en garras, para luego pasar esta por la espalda y nalgas del venado, volviendo a manchar las sabanas de sangre.

El pobre venado no podía contenerse gemía de dolor y placer, ambos tan insoportables que sentía que le volvería loco, su respiración se volvió irregular al sentir su cuello siento apretado- ¡No! - lloriqueo un poco cuando le mordió sus orejas, y rasgó su espalda sintiendo el ardor recorrerle mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro y el camisón se caía al ser rasgado quedando prácticamente desnudo - ¡Ahh!... ¡Ah! Mi interior... Mi cuerpo... Arden.... ¡Ahh! Demasiado…-apenas podía decir entre gemidos mientras su entrada parecía apretarse con gusto alrededor del pene de Lucifer sin poder evitarlo, sin poder evitar sentirse tan bien al ser humillado y tratado como una puta, el calor y el dolor de su vientre se calmaban y una nueva ola de calor azotaba su cuerpo haciendo que su cordura se quebrara, era como estar en celo- ¡Más!... ¡Más!

Sonríe arrogante al escuchar aquello último, se inclina y felizmente lame la sangre que salía de su espalda, luego subiendo hasta lamer la manzana en la nuca de Alastor, haciendo que este empiece a brillar de un tono rosa, mientras su mano con garras toca la manzana en el vientre de este haciendo que también se vuelva rosa- JA… JAJAJAJA -su risa era tan fuerte que resonaba en todo el penthouse – Jajaja realmente…. Jajaja ¡Eres una sucia puta y una cualquiera! -al terminar de decir ello, sus embestidas se vuelven aún más brutales, como si fuera un animal, como si el cuerpo bajo suyo no le importara y solo quisiera su propio placer al quebrarlo.

\- ¡AAAGHHH! ¡Lu… Lucifer! - sus gritos se volvieron más desgarradores, sentía que le iba a partir en dos, que su interior se rompería, sentía la sangre escurrirle entre los muslos, y lo sentía más porque el calor en su cuerpo había comenzado a disminuir haciéndole recobrar un poco de cordura, no podía pensar en nada más ni siquiera en el hecho de que alguien podría oírle y darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, lo único que podía pensar era en el miedo que sentía al imaginar que no podría separarse de Lucifer y que en cualquier momento este terminaría por destrozarle o dejarle inconsciente... O las dos cosas- ¡Ah... Duele... Ahh...! ¡No Aguanto! -el dolor no sólo era en su trasero si no tambor en su erección que sentía que estaba cerca del orgasmo.

Lucifer le suelta del agarra en el cuello, pero ahora le levanta el mentón, se inclina hasta dejar su pecho sobre la espalda del venado y saca su enorme lengua, para luego meterla en la boca del otro y "besarlo" de una forma grotesca y llena de saliva. Mientras la parte inferior de sus cuerpos aun chocaban con fuerza llenando la habitación del sonido húmedo de sus pieles, metió su lengua, más profundo y entraba de lleno en el ciervo golpeando su punto g sin piedad logrando que las marcas manzanas suelten un brillo rosado e intenso al momento en que arremete con brusquedad en el interior de Alastor llegando a su clímax, sacando al fin su lengua y corriéndose en abundancia dentro suyo hasta hinchar ligeramente su vientre.

\- ¡LUCIFER…! – el demonio radio soltó por última vez el nombre del contrario en un lastimero grito corriéndose con fuerza en las sabanas de la cama, sintiendo su mente nublarse por tan abrumadoras sensaciones, su cuerpo no resistía mas y se dejó caer en el colchón respirando agitado, temblando y sintiendo aquel pequeño y delicioso cosquilleo en su entrepierna producto del orgasmo, tan sensible, tan débil, tan patético… así se sentiría cuando recobrara el sentido.

Lucifer en cambio estaba más que satisfecho por la sesión de sexo y por haber humillado de nuevo al venado, salió de su interior sin ningún cuidado dejando que su semen junto con la sangre del demonio menor escurriera de su culo y recorriera sus muslos hasta manchar más las sabanas.  
  
  
-Magnifico venadito, estuvo fantástico, siento que hasta podría volverme adicto a tu bonito trasero-dijo sonriéndole con burla mientras se levantaba de la cama- ya puedes estar tranquilo, a estas aturas ya no habrá dolor… bueno, por lo menos por los siguientes 9 meses, y tal vez uno o dos años después, dependiendo de los resultados, ya después volverás a preocuparte porque el dolor regresara y será más fuerte-hablaba de manera tan casual sabiendo que el ciervo debió captar ya aquello último.

\- ¿Qué…? – apenas pudo hablar con la voz de estática algo rasposa por sus gritos y la lengua de Lucifer entrar hasta su garganta, poco a poco salía de su estado de aturdimiento, le miraba con nerviosismo mientras se reincorporaba con algo de dificultad, sonriendo con incredulidad –Como… ¡¿Como que volverá más fuerte?! Dijiste que... Cuando el dolor parara… no podría separarme de ti... ¡¿no significaba eso que ya no habría más dolor?! – gritaba comenzando a alterarse cada vez más.

El rey del infierno ignoraba sus reclamos y como si no le importara se limpió con el camisón roto del ciervo para luego volver a colocarse su ropa mostrando su sonrisa más amplia que nunca.

-No, no, no, entendiste muy mal venadito ¿Te volviste completamente mío? Si, justo ahora, pero no dije que el dolor se iría como tu pensabas que se iría -le toca el vientre con su bastón manzana- el dolor se ira por 9 meses, pero volverá y peor, porque acabas de concebir a mi hijo, y luego deberá salir -al decir eso vuelve a dejar salir una risa de pura maldad- cuando salga, y créeme, lo hará llenándote de dolor, la manzana estará vacía y volverá a exigirte que llenes tu vientre, y lo hará dándote fuertes dolores que cada 3 meses aumentaran hasta que vuelvas a concebir, claro… cundo nazca él bebe, dependiendo de la cantidad de hijos que des a luz, tendrás tiempo de reposo, si tienes un bebe, tu cuerpo descansara un año, si tienes dos, descansaras dos años, después de ese reposo es cuándo volverá el dolor -se acerca y le mira a los ojos, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento- además de que ahora tu cuerpo no aceptara a nadie más que a mí- su sonrisa se agrando mostrando sus afilados dientes, Lucifer veía complacido la expresión de horror en el bello rostro de Alastor, la incredulidad, el miedo, shock, pánico y más.

-Concebir… Un hijo... ¿Yo?... - murmuró apenas en un hilo de voz sin estática, Alastor podría jurar que su corazón le explotaría de lo fuerte y rápido que estaba latiendo, bajó la mirada viendo la pequeña manzana ahora rosa en su vientre. La única forma de librarse del dolor era concebir a los hijos de Lucifer- No... ¡NO! - sin pensarlo se aferró con fuerza al saco de este- ¡No! ¡No puedo concebir crías! ¡Estas mintiendo! Yo... ¡Yo soy un demonio que proviene de un alma mortal! ¡Solo pueden concebir los demonios nacidos en el infierno! - le decía esperando que le dijera que solo dijo todo eso para asustarlo, además era un hombre ¿no debía ser eso imposible? -Si... Si hay una cría creciendo en mi eso significa que estoy... Estoy...-ni siquiera podía decir la palabra.

Lucifer solo le aleja con un fuerte manotazo, para luego limpiar su saco que quedo manchado de la sangre de Alastor.

-Oh venadito, pero si el que hizo esa regla fui yo, ya sabes, por lo de la sobrepoblación del infierno, y si quiero… -vuelve a tocarle la marca manzana de su vientre- … puedo deshacerlo, solo debes tener esta marca y por más "alma mortal pecadora" que hayas sido, podrás concebir -luego gira sobre sus talones y camina tranquilo hasta su armario, para sacar de allí un pequeño libro y luego volver, para dárselo a Alastor- estas embarazado ahora mismo, si, y lo estarás en todo lo que te quede de existencia porque así lo quiero yo… ya sabes, Charlie ya es grande, es tiempo de que tenga hermanitos-dijo mientras le dejaba el libro en las piernas.

Alastor no había dicho nada en toda la explicación, al escuchar todo eso sintió que le había caído un balde de agua fría, hasta sus orejas de venado se agacharon ante la noticia, bajo su mirada viendo la manzana rosa y después aquel libro, el cual tomo de repente y lo arrojó al piso lleno de rabia.

\- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Ya tienes mi existencia! ¡¿No puedes conformarte con eso?! ¡¿Porque tomar de mí también ESTO?!-decía furioso y con un horrible dolor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, una angustia que nunca sintió antes y un odio inmenso que le abrumaba, pues no solo le obligaba a ser suyo si no también a tener que concebir a sus crías y no podía negarse a menos que quisiera retorcerse de dolor todos los días de su vida-Yo... ¡YO NO VOY A TENER A ESTA COSA!- hizo aparecer su micrófono y en un arranque de desesperación estaba dispuesto a atravesarse, no lo pensó en enterrarse el micrófono en su abdomen… Pero a solo unos centímetros de que el extremo infierno del micrófono tocara su vientre, una pequeña sombra oscura bloqueo el impacto hacia su abdomen como si fuese un escudo. Alastor se quedó paralizado suavizando el agarre en su micrófono mientras miraba aquello sorprendido y horrorizado, y cuando lentamente separó el micrófono la sombra volvió a hundirse en la piel de su vientre- ¿Eso fue la cría…? -dijo para sí mismo sin creer lo que veía.

Sin dejar de sonreír Lucifer gruño molesto ante su fallido intento de autolesión y de perder al bebe- ¿Acaso creíste que podrías lastimar al pequeñito? -va hasta él y le toma del brazo arrojándole al piso y con su bastón le da un fuerte golpe en la cara - ¡¿ACASO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR Y MATAR A MIS HIJOS?!

\- ¡Ah! - Alastor cayó al piso sosteniendo el lado lastimado de su rostro, ni siquiera vio venir el golpe y cuando alza un poco la mirada Lucifer vuelve a golpearle en la cabeza esta vez con la suficiente fuerza para dejarle casi inconsciente.

\- No te atrevas nunca a lastimarlos, porque mientras no esté cerca, puedo verte -luego vuelve a sonreír tan amplio que parecía burlarse- nunca estas realmente alejado de mí, siempre estoy contigo, siempre estoy viéndote -ahora le toca con la mano el vientre- y ahora tendrás una parte de mi contigo por muchos meses… o años.

Alastor se tensó al sentir tocarle esa parte de él, la idea de cargar con esta cría por 9 meses y volver a tener otra le hizo sentir tan mal, él no quería eso, no quería un pequeño demonio moverse y crecer dentro de él y ya ni siquiera podía tener privacidad, siempre sería observado-no es justo... - murmuró con aquella forzada sonrisa-yo... No quiero...

\- ¡Bienvenido al infierno! Oh espera, pero si llevas aquí ya casi un siglo -luego suelta una pequeña y macabra risa- aquí nada es justo, todo es horrible, lo malo del mundo esta aquí -y como si no le importara pasa por arriba de él, pisándolo, escuchándole soltar un pequeño chillido lastimero el cual ignoró yendo hasta la puerta- ¿O creías que por ser un poco más fuerte que el resto, lo malo de este hermoso mundo no te tocaría? Bienvenido a la realidad querido venadito, TU realidad, es el infierno, donde pagas todo lo que has hecho - y sale del cuarto, bastante feliz de destruir y lastimar aún más al demonio radio mientras tarareaba una animada melodía.

Ciertamente desde que Alastor llegó al infierno lo hizo con un poder que no se había visto antes, derrocó demonios poderosos con más tiempo ahí y se hizo de su reputación haciendo tratos que le daban más fuerza y poder, nunca probó el lado malo del infierno realmente, ni una herida verdaderamente significativa, ni un ataque, enemigos que no se atrevían a tocarle y ahora... Se sentía el ser más débil y patético de los 9 círculos del infierno.

Se quedó ahí un rato hasta que invoco a sus sombras que le envolvieron y le regresaron a su cuarto donde se dejó caer en la cama soltando pequeños quejidos de dolor, su cuerpo estaba tan exhausto que se curaba muy lentamente y como siempre solo quedaban las manzanas ahora rosas, solo le satisfacía la tranquilidad de que nadie más (aparte de Lucifer) irrumpiría en sus aposentos. Se cubrió con una manta y teniendo la cabeza adolorida y saturada de cosas que aún no razonaba se quedó inconsciente mandando a la mierda, aunque sea durante el resto del día, sus tareas en el hotel, se sentía con el derecho de reposar por varios días después de haber sido violado dos veces en menos de un par de meses.

[ ](https://ibb.co/vjXXcGp)

[ ](https://ibb.co/WHmHnBj)


	4. La manera correcta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uff hasta que me llegó la inspiracion tanto para hacer el capitulo como los dibujos uwu 
> 
> Sip asi es, este cap viene con unos dibujo anexados al final :3 me gusta la idea de hacer algunos dibujos relevantes a cada capitulo, espero hacerlo asi con todos los que vienen 
> 
> En fin espero les guste y cualquier duda pueden preguntar e intentar aclarar sus dudas sin dar spoiler.

Había dormido más de lo que solía dormir, prácticamente un día completo, y aun así sintió que no fue suficiente cuando aún acurrucado entre sus sabanas manchadas de sangra, escucho la alegre y cantarina voz de Lucifer despertarle y no pudo evitar cambiar su eterna sonrisa por una mueca de molestia, deseando poder si quiera estrangular al rey del infierno para poder dormir.

-Es hora de levantarse venadito - dice a su bastón tocando la manzana de este para que el mensaje le llegara al otro - ¡buenos días al primer día del resto de tu vida! ¿cómo se siente la futura ma mi ta? – preguntó diciendo con tanto placer cada silaba de esa última palabra. Lucifer había decido darle el día para reposar, él se había encargado de la comida y claro cualquier pregunta respecto a Alastor, él argumentó que tuvo unos inconvenientes con su magia que necesitaba arreglar y no debía ser molestado.

-Estoy embarazado del Rey del infierno que me violó y tomó mi existencia para hacer de mi lo que quiera... Tu dime como me siento... - dijo con una sonrisa llena de fastidio sentándose en la cama con cuidado pues su trasero estaba terriblemente adolorido.

-En ese caso te sientes de maravilla por llevar en tu vientre al futuro hijo de tu rey y dueño - dice bastante divertido soltando una burlona carcajada para después dejarle en paz por el momento e ir a darse un baño de burbujas.

Mientras tanto el pobre ciervo trataba de encontrar su ánimo para empezar el día, ayer ni siquiera se había duchado por lo que estaba todo pegajoso por la sangre y los otros fluidos. Tan solo suspiró y se apoyó en la pared para poder levantarse notando que en el piso estaba el libro que Lucifer le dio, la otra anoche debió traérselo con las sombras sin darse cuenta. De todas maneras, lo ignoró y fue al baño para ducharse, por lo menos no le costó tanto caminar esta vez y se tomó su tiempo para limpiarse bien y después vestirse con ayuda de su sombra, tuvo que mirarse en el espejo varias veces para asegurarse que la expresión sonriente de su rostro no dejaba ver nada que llamara la atención de los otros y que claro no hubiera ninguna marca a la vista, eso incluía la manzana rosa en su nuca, así una vez listo salió para ir a hacer el desayuno y fingir de nuevo que nada había pasado, aunque para su mala suerte estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse, aun podía escuchar claramente las risas de Lucifer y esa molesta melodía que tarareaba a veces, tuvo que usar la ayuda de sus sombras para no cometer errores.  
  


  
-Lamento no haber preparado las comidas del día anterior así que lo compensarse con un delicioso desayuno! - dijo con aquella alegre voz de radio cuando vio a los demás llegar, aunque no estuvo muy contento cuando vio que todos tenían una mueca de preocupación o de confusión en sus rostros como si él no estuviera bien.

-No te preocupes por eso, papá se encargó de eso ayer, pero...-Charlie quería decirle si paso algo pues hasta el momento Alastor siempre había cumplido bien con sus tareas en el hotel-bueno es que... Tú ya sabes... No apareciste-y al parecer todos tenían la misma curiosidad.

-Creo que tu padre ya les explico que tuve que arreglar algunas cosas con mi magia-dijo rápido tratando de reprimir las ganas de querer desaparecer de ahí.

-Tu nunca has tenido problemas con tu magia-contesto Husk de manera algo ruda.

\- ¡Oh tonterías claro que sí! -contesto con despreocupación, aunque por dentro sentía rabia de admitir que tenía problemas con su magia, era como decir que no lo dominaba bien, y el en verdad lo hacía – Pueden estar seguros que todo está en orden, así que mejor siéntense para que pueda servirles el desayuno -dijo rápido el demonio radio evadiendo de una vez cualquier otra pregunta y centrándose en servir el desayuno justo a tiempo cuando llego Lucifer.

\- ¿Qué es eso que huele tan delicioso? ¿Más de esa exquisita carne de venado? – el rey entró con gran entusiasmo saludando a los demás y sentándose a la cabeza de la mesa volteando a ver al demonio radio sonriéndole con evidente emoción.  
  
-Me temo que no majestad-contesto amablemente aunque sintiéndose incomodo pues había captado el doble sentido de este – Hoy hay tortilla de huevo y papa, tocino y tostadas francesas, jugo de naranja y café, supongo que usted querrá café majestad.

-Adivinaste-dijo sonriente mientras el ciervo servía el desayuno con ayuda de sus sombras para después sentarse y desayunar con los demás.

-Mmm Alastor esto esta delicioso-dijo Charlie saboreando con ansias cada bocado, pero no podía quitarse esa sensación de que algo no andaba bien por como rápido Alastor evadió rápido las preguntas-si… llegaras a tener más problemas con tu magia, puedes decirnos, no me gustaría que te presionaras con el trabajo si no te encuentras bien, no nos gustaría perder a nuestro chef principal.

-Incluso no te vez tan… tu-dijo Ángel de forma curiosa, no era el más listo de todos, pero hasta el lo notó algo raro… bueno, más raro de lo normal a Alastor.

-No deberían hacer tantas preguntas - reprendió al instante Lucifer sin darle la oportunidad a Alastor de contestar, se quedó mirando a todos los que estaba en la mesa de una manera no muy contenta- ¿no les gusto acaso que ayer cocinara para ustedes? Son muy malagradecidos -su sonrisa se oscureció- ¿No saben apreciar lo que uno hace por ustedes? mal muy mal -niega y hace un ruidito con la lengua para decir que no.

\- ¡No lo decíamos por eso papá! - dijo rápido Charlie agitando sus manos cuando notó a sus amigos asustarse, Alastor no lo hizo ver, pero él también se puso nervioso con la voz amenazante de Lucifer- ¡La comida estuvo deliciosa! ¡Tú comida siempre es exquisita y te lo agradecemos! - decía mientras los demás asentían y halagaban nerviosos la comida de Lucifer- Es que nos preocupó que algo le pasara a Alastor ya que él nunca faltaba a hacer la comida... Es más, tal vez sería mejor que los dos preparan la comida, sería un delicioso banquete todos los días-dijo aquello sin pensarlo, esperando contentar a su padre, además de que lo que dijo de Alastor era cierto, incluso aunque el demonio radio se viese aparentemente normal Charlie sentía que algo no andaba bien con él, empezando que rápido evitará las preguntas de esa manera algo brusca, además lo notaba algo tenso y este tenía la mirada baja clavada en su café del cual daba pequeños sorbitos. Y si no se equivocaba... Cuando menciono lo de cocinar juntos lo vio estremecerse un poco y por lo visto Husk y Niffty lo notaron.

\- ¡Oh cariño! –La mirada de Lucifer se iluminó mientras juntaba sus palmas emocionado, para luego sonreír de un modo "tierno" y bastante feliz- ¡Esa idea me agrada mucho! -luego gira su mirada para poder ver al demonio venado - ¡podríamos cocinar juntos y hacer un gran banquete! -luego entrecierra los ojos y su sonrisa se volvía macabra- es una idea genial ¿Verdad? -le pregunta al venado mientras lo veía fijo, esperando que dijera lo que él esperaba oír.

El cuerpo de Alastor estaba rígido mientras seguía sosteniendo su taza de café y sentía su corazón latirle tan rápido que le explotara, todavía no se atrevía a mirar a Lucifer, tuvo que juntar mucho valor para mantener su compostura y tan solo seguir sonriendo cuando al fin volteo a verle.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo es! - contestó en aquel tono alegre y entusiasta al igual que el rey-me vendría muy bien la ayuda en la cocina, será fantástico - dijo para continuar con su desayuno siempre de aquella manera educada, mientras que por dentro sentía que se estaba desmoronando.

-Me alegra escuchar ese entusiasmo, me pregunto… -luego vuelve su vista a su comida y le da un bocado- que será lo primero que hagamos juntos… mh mm mmm-mientras jugaba con su comida, picándola como si la torturara, estaba tarareando otra vez aquella melodía siniestra.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- se sentía terriblemente nervioso de tenerle tan cercas y escuchando esa maldita melodía, casi sentía que en vez de torturar la comida era el a quien picaba, se apresuró para terminar de comer y levantarse de la mesa-disfruten el desayuno-le sonrió para después irse y una vez fuera de la vista de los otros corrió hasta salir del edificio en la parte de atrás donde había un enorme jardín, eso también lo había arreglado el pues antes era un desastre y dolor para la vista. Camino por el lugar y se sentó en una banca un poco alejada tratando de calmarse cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse y rápido se volteó... Solo era Niffty sosteniendo flores las cuales levanto en su dirección y Alastor entendió el mensaje asintiendo suavemente, la pequeña chica se subió a la banca y de una forma inusualmente calmada para ella comenzó a llenar la cabeza del demonio radio con flores, que no lo admitirá, pero a veces aquello le resultaba relajante.

\- ¿Todo bien señor Alastor? –preguntó la pequeña demonio mientras acomodaba las flores de manera que estas quedaban en forma de corona.

-Todo bien querida Niffty- la pequeña chica hizo un pequeño ruido de afirmación, aunque no lo pareciera sabia cuando no insistir, en especial si se trataba de Alastor.

*

Cuando Lucifer se aburrió de torturar su comida, término de una vez con su desayuno y salió para caminar un rato por el hotel ya que estaba aburrido, se entretenía con los cuadros que Charlie había dejado rememorando cuando eran una familia y aún estaba con Lilith, no podía evitar pensar si ella estaría siendo feliz, la amaba, si quisiera la retendría a su lado para siempre, la obligaría a estar con él y ser su esposa y su reina por toda la eternidad… pero no podía, no tenía el corazón para retenerla y ser egoísta para mantenerla a su lado… cuando el ya tampoco sentía el mismo amor por ella. La amaba como la madre de su querida hija, como el recuerdo de su primer amor, la amaba como su amiga, pero ya no como su esposa, suspiró con algo de nostalgia viendo un cuadro donde estaban ellos tres con una pequeña y adorable Charlie, sonrió ante los viejos recuerdos que venían a su mente y después siguió caminando, saliendo del hotel por la puerta de atrás yendo a los jardines mirando desde lejos, como el venado se dejaba hacer una corona de flores en el cabello- je

-Listo ¡Quedaste lindo! - dijo sonriente la pequeña chica terminando de acomodar una rosa blanca en una de sus orejas de ciervo haciendo que resaltara mucho entre los rojizos cabellos.

-Sí, si, quedó lindo, gracias ahora vuelve a tus labores en un rato volveré a los míos-dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza de la chica haciéndola soltar una alegre risita para después irse, sino antes juntar unas flores más para decorar el hotel dejando solo a Alastor, que se quedó ahí respirando lenta y profundamente tratando de relajar sus pensamientos, no podía ponerse nervioso cada que escuchara a Lucifer o los otros terminaron sospechando, todo eso se sentía como una pesadilla y solo esperaba la hora para despertar.

Lucifer no desaprovechó que la chica se había ido y que Alastor estaba solo así que se acercó tomando el lugar al lado del ciervo, pero siendo tan sigiloso para que el otro no lo notara. Esperó un rato mirándolo fijo con su enorme sonrisa, verlo relajado… le molestaba un poco. Saco su larga lengua y se acercó mucho a su oreja, soplando esta y luego lamiendo- hola venadito.

Alastor estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que de nuevo no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que sintió su húmeda lengua en su oreja haciéndole sobresaltar y dar un pequeño brinco, al parecer debía acostumbrarse a que este podría aparecer en cualquier momento y no lo notaria

\- ¿No puedes siquiera dejarme descansar? - le dijo con una sonrisa molesta y un pequeño ceño fruncido, sintiéndose algo avergonzado al recordar que tenía una corona de flores en la cabeza, ahora ya no se sentía para nada relajado como lo estaba hace rato.

\- ¡claro que puedo! La pregunta sería ¿Quiero? -suelta una risa burlona y luego se sienta de manera recta y mira el jardín - es realmente hermoso, hace años no lo veo así – dijo con una sonrisa más natural para luego hacer aparecer una rosa tan roja como la sangre misma- me pregunto ¿Quién habrá echo que este jardín vuelva a ser hermoso? -y mueve el tallo de la rosa hasta formar un pequeño anillo.

No contestó su pregunta, de seguro el otro ya lo sabía. Aun recordaba cuando comenzaron a levantar el hotel, los otros no parecían saber lo que hacían así que el decidió encargarse de eso, el pobre jardín estaba hecho un desastre, todo lleno de yerbas, espinas, césped hasta la altura de sus rodillas, en fin, un horror a la vista y ahora había bonitos arbustos de rosas de diferentes colores, aunque abundaban las rojas y las blancas, un estanque, una fuente, unas bancas, incluso una piscina que hasta el momento no se le había dado uso, no podía decidir que la jardinería era su mejor pasatiempo, pero estaba orgulloso de su trabajo.

– Supongo que fue alguien con una excelente visión de la elegancia, que ve los detalles y sabe resaltar su hermosura – tomó suavemente la mano de Alastor y le colocó el anillo de rosa en su dedo anular-lindo.

El ciervo bajo la mirada viendo el anillo de rosa improvisado, su sonrisa también se suavizo, aunque de una manera más que todo rendida y desanimada.

-Se van a enterar... ¿Que pensara todo el infierno de mi cuando sepan que estoy embarazado? - dijo, aunque tal vez más para sí mismo pues eso era una de las muchas cosas que rondaba su mente.

-Eso es fácil, pensaran que te ofreciste al rey con tal de conseguir algo-juega con su bastón como si no le importara- pensaran que no puedes obtener más poder y la única forma en que lo conseguiste fue rebajándote a ser una ramera para poder conseguir solo un poco del mismo poder del diablo-luego le mira dándole una gran sonrisa con dientes afilados - o pensaran que estabas muy desesperado porque te la metieran - definitivamente esas palabras solo hicieron a Alastor sentirse peor, y las siguientes fueron cada vez más malas como un ladrillo cayéndole con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Lucifer pero la sonrisa de este se tranquiliza- pero no deberías pensar mucho en eso ¿Acaso importa? Si te dicen algo, ellos morirán, quien te moleste será eliminado.

\- ¿Morirán? - aquello último le hizo alzar su mirada algo curioso, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo que fuese al menos mínimamente positivo hacia él, aunque sólo pudo sonreír con algo de sarcasmo mientras jugueteaba con los pétalos de la rosa en su dedos- ¿Vas a matar a quien se burle de tu juguete o algo así?

\- ¿Yo? Por supuesto que no -dice poniendo su mano en su pecho como si eso le resultara horrible y lo hubiera impactado- pero…-luego su sonrisa se agranda y sus ojos brillan levemente de un tono rojizo- nunca dije que no tuviera algunos demonios o monstruos que lo hicieran por mí-luego se levanta y va hasta los arbustos llenos de rosas- nadie molesta lo que me pertenece, y tú eres mío y llevas en ti a un hijo mío, debo hacer mi deber y no dejar que nadie más que yo los pueda lastimar a ustedes dos – dijo mientras arrancaba una de las rosas blancas.

Era una forma tan extraña de decir que simplemente lo cuidaría. Tan solo le seguía con la mirada hasta que escucho esa palabra, "lastimar", cómo impulso llevó su mano a su vientre en un acto defensivo que ni siquiera él comprendió por lo que rápido apartó su mano.

-Tal vez no me ataquen, no serían tan estúpidos, pero se burlarán de mí eso es seguro, casi todo el infierno se burló de Charlie en televisión y es tu hija, obviamente no van a tener piedad de mi-ya podía imaginarse las burlas y solo pensar en eso hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

\- ¿Mmh? ¿Dijiste algo venadito? – había escuchado lo que dijo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, solo toco aquella rosa e hizo que se volviera negra como el petróleo - ¿Temes a la multitud acaso? ¿a la sociedad? – voltea a verle soltando una leve risa- que curioso, un demonio que se volvía mas fuerte con tratos, con destrozar a otros, haciendo que todos hablen de él y le teman ¿Teme a lo que dirán ahora de él? -suelta una fuerte risa, solo que sin gracia- que mal que ya no decidas por tu vida.

Alastor le miro con el ceño fruncido tanto por sus risas como por sus constantes burlas sintiendo un pequeño “tic” en su ojo, él había mantenido una imagen que todos tenían, no le importaba si sus enemigos se burlaban de él, porque sabía que no tenían razón ni pruebas, pero ahora sí que tendrían razón cuando la prueba estaba en su vientre que iría creciendo, incluso demonios más poderosos y antiguos tenían cierto respeto por él, no se atrevían acercarse, pero ese respeto se iría a la mierda

-Gracias por recordarme que mi vida ya no me pertenece-dijo con evidente enojo para después levantarse y quitarse su corona de flores, aunque aun así se la llevó mientras volvía al interior del hotel.

Lucifer solo le siguió con la mirada y negó suavemente para luego irse también, pero esta vez se fue por todo el resto del día. Había regresado a su mansión, tenía algo de trabajo que hacer y aparte tenía un nuevo proyecto que quería tener listo para mañana, estuvo prácticamente todo el día encerrado en su oficina hasta la mañana siguiente que, aunque aún estaba cansado por haberse dormido tarde trabajando, se arregló para llegar temprano al hotel, a esa hora los demás aun estarían durmiendo y su venadito de seguro ya se estaba arreglando para iniciar el día. Decidió ir directo a la cocina tomando asiento en la pequeña mesa que había ahí e hizo aparecer un violín, tocando una melodía suave y melancólica que antes había tocado para el ciervo.

Justamente el otro demonio había terminado de arreglarse y salía de su habitación para ir a la cocina, no iba a negar que sin Lucifer en el hotel se sintió un poco más tranquilo, por lo menos pudo descansar bien esa noche y esa mañana pudo despertarse sin cansancio para poder continuar con sus tareas en el hotel, ya habían recibido unos clientes el otro día, 3 demonio de menor rango recién llegados al infierno. Por suerte la princesa ya tenía asignado una sección del hotel y las habitaciones especial para los clientes, así que no tendría que toparse con nadie si no quería, además de que Charlie los entretuvo muy bien mostrándoles el hotel, donde podían ir y donde no y ese día de seguro se la pasaría enseñándoles sus actividades para la rehabilitación de sus pecados.

Estaba dispuesto a empezar el día con buen ánimo hasta que al llegar a la cocina se tensó un poco al escuchar el violín, se quedó quieto unos segundos, pero tomó un largo respiro y sonrió suavemente para después entrar y comenzar a sacar las cosas para el desayuno-es el primer día con clientes-fue lo único que dijo mientras invocaba a sus pequeñas sombras para ayudarlo a hacer el desayuno esta vez no solo para ellos sino también para los nuevos huéspedes-deberías ayudarme con el desayuno.

-Pero estoy ayudando, te doy música inspiradora-dice divertido, pero dejó de tocar, y claro, sin pedir permiso se acercó hasta el ciervo para poder abrazarle de la cintura por la espalda, tocándole el vientre y luego mira sobre el hombro a Alastor- Charlie debe estar muy feliz ahora –presionó un poco el vientre con sus garras como si fuese a enterrarlas en cualquier momento.

El cuerpo de Alastor tembló cuando sintió el cuerpo de Lucifer pegado al suyo, pero lo peor fue sentir el filo de sus garras en su vientre, no llegó a lastimarlo, aunque esa zona últimamente se había vuelto de precaución, incluso en la noche sin querer se aferraba a su vientre cubriéndolo con sus manos.

\- ¿Dormiste bien verdad? Ya que me fui y no tuviste pesadillas donde yo te violo y te hago sangrar -le besa una de las orejas, para luego soltarlo y comenzar a ayudarle a cocinar mientras tarareaba alguna melodía pegajosa y alegre, y luego mira al otro- sabes, pensaba que tal vez sea más de uno, quien sabe, la magia hace lo que quiera -ríe un poco, mirándole porque quería ver la reacción que tuviera- y, por cierto, ayer no pude estar en el hotel porque trabaje en algo maravilloso, traje algo que te gustara.

El pobre demonio radio, solo pudo destensarse cuando Lucifer se separó de el, pero ni tardando mucho se congeló aterrado ante aquella posibilidad, no una... Si no tal vez dos cosas creciendo en él, su sonrisa se quedó estática y palideció mas ante la idea de tener dos crías

-Dudo que... Que me guste sea lo que sea que hayas traído-dijo tratando de recomponerse para seguir cocinando apartando lo que era para los clientes y lo que era para ellos, sentía que cada vez estaba perdiendo más privacidad, paciencia y cordura con Lucifer, no podía imaginar, que estaba tramando ahora, las opciones que pasaban por su mente era alguna especie de broma de mal gusto o algo por el estilo.

\- ¡Oh pero te gustara! -eso lo dijo muy alegre, pero era más bien una orden, luego sigue con la comida ayudándolo, pero en el proceso tocando de vez en cuando de manera perversa, disfrutando de molestarle y haciendo todo lo posible para que el otro se sintiera incomodo mientras estaba obligado a cocinar a su lado. Al terminar fue a llevar los platos que eran de ellos a la mesa, los de los clientes los lleve un sirviente carnero- ¿quieres tu regalo antes que lleguen los demás? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa después de que el demonio radio estuvo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar las provocaciones del otro, aunque era muy difícil cuando estás tenían que ver con tocarle y odiaba ser tocado. Al final pudieron terminar de preparar el desayuno y solo miró al rey con un gesto cansado

-Si... Antes está bien - si por lo menos iba a sufrir que fuese antes del desayuno para no comer angustiado pensando en que había hecho el otro para destrozar más su espíritu- ¿Qué es eso que dices que si me gustara? - dijo fingiendo interés mientras cruzaba sus brazos y sonreía impaciente, aunque algo curioso al notar la sonrisa de genuina felicidad de Lucifer que ante la respuesta positiva de Alastor, rápido buscó dentro de su saco el regalo para el venado. Tardó solo unos segundos hasta que saca de su saco una bolsita hermosamente decorada, demasiado bien decorada para ser verdad

-Ten, para ti -se la deja en ambas manos- ¡ábrelo, ábrelo! y realmente espero… -luego su mirada se ensombrece de forma amenazante-… que te gusté, porque me esforcé mucho en hacerlo para ti -luego mira atento al otro, esperando que habrá la bolsita.

El demonio radio se tensó cuando le volvió a mirar de aquella forma amenazante y volvió su mirada al regalo, se quedó mirando la bolsita de tela, si tenía que adivinar diría que fue hecha a mano, de color blanco con bonitos detalles en dorado y una manzana roja grabada, pareció ser hecha con mucho cuidado y claro, con el mismo cuidado la abrió tirando del listo dorado que la mantenía cerrada y sacó de ahí… una cajita de terciopelo rojo y blanco, miro un momento a Lucifer cuya expresión seguía igual y después continuo, abriendo lentamente la pequeña caja y al hacerlo sus ojos se llenaron de asombro al ver la hermosa joya, era de un color rojo brillante con líneas oscuras recorriéndola por dentro, fue cuidadosamente cortada en forma de rosa.

Lucifer había mirado atentamente como abría la bolsa que el mismo decoro, le había tomado todo el resto del día encontrar la joya perfecta, darle forma y luego preparar esa bolsa y la caja, todo eso era mucho, pero uso sus poderes para lograrlo en poco tiempo, aunque lo dejo muy agotado ya que la mayor parte lo hizo por él mismo, por lo que durmió ya tarde y por eso se quedó en su mansión. Alastor tomó con cuidado la joya y al sacarla se dio cuenta que no sólo era esta si no que era un anillo. Realmente era precioso, si no recordaba mal, ese tipo de joyas ya lo había visto antes en demonios de la realeza, aquel bello mineral se formaba solo en el cuarto círculo del infierno, aquel lugar no era muy accesible para las almas pecadoras y tomar esos minerales era casi imposible-es... Muy hermoso... –admitió sinceramente, aunque sonriendo algo nervioso-Me gusta...-y eso era cierto, pero no entendía porque lo había hecho-me gustó mucho, pero ¿porque me lo estás dando?

-Bueno, dado que te preocupa tu reputación y el qué dirán, decidí hacer esto de la manera correcta.

Para sorpresa de Alastor, Lucifer se arrodilló como todo un caballero y tomó el anillo colocándoselo en la misma mano donde había puesto el anillo de rosa el otro día en el jardín.

-Te doy este anillo y el aceptarlo y poseerlo viene con una propuesta -le mira a los ojos y acaricia esa mano para después darle un beso en el dorso y alzar su mirada sonriéndole de manera galante - Alastor, demonio radio ¿Te casarías conmigo?

++++

Si gustan darle amor a mis dibujos estoy en twitter como @EliBelle6

<https://twitter.com/EliBelle6>

[ ](https://ibb.co/kBQ7ww9)

[ ](https://ibb.co/HPdsy84)

[ ](https://ibb.co/6Zn01c6)

[ ](https://ibb.co/VW7JzZW)


	5. Melodía de amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqui actualizando!! Van 5000 comentarios de puro rolplay asi que hay mucho material para que esta historia vaya para largo :3 espero les gusto el capitulo y anexo al final un pequeño dibujo :3   
> Creditos a mi amiga Camila Davila, que hace de Lucifer en este juego de rol, gran parte de este fic es gracias a ella   
> <3 <3 <3

\- Alastor, demonio radio ¿Te casarías conmigo? – le sonreía de manera gentil - quédate por toda la existencia a mi lado, como la nueva reina del infierno.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras esta vez no pudo evitar dejar caer su sonrisa, siendo que ya una expresión de completo asombro. Miró su mano y el anillo colocado en su dedo corazón. Estaba consciente que en el infierno no había nada como una boda por la iglesia o algo así, pero esto a su parecer debía ser una especie de propuesta de matrimonio formal o eso parecía para él.

\- ¿Reina? - dijo apenas en un hilo de voz, definitivamente esto era algo que no esperaba escuchar-Pero... Espera ¿Y Lilith? Se enfurecerá conmigo... - prácticamente no se negaba porque realmente no pensaba que tuviese opción, pero debía recordar que Lucifer estaba casado con Lilith y si de algo estaba completamente seguro es que no quería enojar a la esposa de Lucifer, las pocas veces que la había visto, la recordaba como toda una dama, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera escuchado cosas de ellas, de como ella podía ser un cruel y horrible demonio cuando se le hacía enfadar.

-Ah… Lilith.

La sonrisa de Lucifer decayó un poco cuando escuchó la mención de su esposa o más bien dicho su ex esposa, recordaba que no era sabido para todos acerca de su separación.

-Lilith y yo nos separamos hace años -luego se recompone y vuelve a sonreír muy feliz soltando una leve risa al notar la mueca de asombro en el rostro del ciervo, el cual sentía una mezcla de emociones, alivio por no provocar la ira de Lilith, pero aun un poco de pánico por la situación que estaba enfrentando- ¡Pero eso no importa ahora! Lo que importa es la decisión que tomaras -le vuelve a besar la mano- porque esta vez no te obligare a que tomes la decisión que yo quiera, sino la que realmente te haga feliz-le mira fijo a los ojos, con su sonrisa muy amplia, sabía que Alastor debía estar dudando de su palabra- si tanto temes al que dirán de ti, ahora estaremos juntos realmente, no podrán decir nada de ti porque serás su gobernante.

-Yo... – si era verdad lo que Lucifer decía, podía decir que no, pero de todas maneras estarían juntos después de todo estaba esperando una cría de él, la diferencia es que una forma era como su amante y una puta para su uso personal, y la otra como su esposa, lo cual por mucho sonaba mejor además... Cuando mencionó a Lilith, si no se equivocaba, parecía algo dolido por haberse separado... ¡Que estaba pensando! ¡No iba a sentir compasión por quien se apropió de su existencia, su cuerpo y todo su ser! Se dio un golpe mental y miro de nuevo a Lucifer que se veía ansioso por su respuesta, no de aquella manera aterradora, sino más bien... Emocionado, bueno cualquier opción no era de su agrado, pero sin duda debía escoger la que sería mejor para el-Yo... Acepto, me casaré contigo Lucifer-esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta.

\- ¡Oh mi bella esposa! -su mirada parecía brillar tanto como si fuera otra vez la de un ángel, y se levantó de nuevo para rodearle con sus brazos alzándole y haciéndole girar para la incomodidad del ciervo- ¡Genial! ¡Gracias! ¡Ahora serás la reina! ¡Mi reina! -le baja y toma de nuevo su mano besando el dedo que tenía el anillo y luego se aleja, haciendo aparecer un enorme pergamino que se despliega y hace aparecer también una larga pluma negra- Ahora solo debes firmar y estaremos juntos para siempre, es solo un contrato matrimonial común y corriente, pero si quieres leerlo adelante.

Después del shok inicial por el pequeño festejo de Lucifer, Alastor se arregló un poco sus prendas y miró el contrato, imaginaba que aquel acuerdo no quedaría plasmado solo con palabras. Se acercó para leer el contrato con detalle, siendo que era un demonio que se fortalecía con contratos claro que iba a poner atención hasta el último detalle. En resumen, tenía que ver con ser una "buena esposa", juntos por toda la eternidad, fidelidad, tener a los hijos de Lucifer, amarlos, protegerlos y no intentar dañarlos... Eso le quedó claro cuando le golpeó la cara y la cabeza con su cetro. También mencionaba cosas al beneficio de ambos y otras obligaciones. Podía cumplir con eso.

-Bien, supongo que todo está bien-dijo volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa para esta vez tomar la pluma y firmar el contrato con una bonita letra cursiva, al hacerlo tanto el anillo como sus marcas brillaron al mismo tiempo, sentía un pequeño calor en aquellas zonas, apenas un ligero ardor, pero nada más, al parecer ya quedó sellado el trato.

-Maravilloso, en ese caso… bienvenido al infierno, nuevo reina-toma su mano y lo acerca a su cuerpo de un jalón, abrasándole de la cintura y sonriendo aún más amplio, solo que esa sonrisa era de lujuria, aquella que ponía nervioso al demonio radio el cual no pudo evitar que un nuevo rubor cubriera su cara al sentir esa intensa mirada clavada en el- ¿Deberíamos sellar el matrimonio de una forma más íntima?

El demonio de rojo recordó la parte del contrato, que decía estar a la disposición sexual de su esposo, él pensaba que cuando estaban a solas, no exactamente en cualquier momento.

-No aquí en la cocina ¿Verdad? - preguntó con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho de Lucifer al sentir lo pegados que estaban.

-Bueno, realmente no me importaría hacerlo aquí mismo-le aclaró y luego con la punta de su dedo índice hace un pequeño “pock” en su nariz- solo por esta vez, esperare a la noche, aunque… no creo que te moleste que te bese para celebrar nuestro compromiso.

No dejo al demonio contestar y rápido tomo sus labios en un voraz beso, sonriendo internamente ante el gemido de sorpresa de Alastor y sentir su cuerpo tensarse en sus brazos, y antes de que este si quiera intentara separarse de él, lo aferró más a su cuerpo, una de sus manos subió a su nuca rozando con cariño la marca de manzana sintiendo como comenzaba a relajarse. El demonio radio aún se sentía algo incómodo con este tipo de demostración de “afecto” pero intentaba corresponderle a ahora esposo mientras sus manos se posaban en los hombros de Lucifer, aún era extraño para él el tener que besarlo, era como una bruma que comenzaba a cubrir sus sentidos, un cosquilleo en su pecho y en sus marcas, sentía que en cualquier momento podría perderse por completo en ese beso…

\- ¿Alastor ya estás aquí? Quería pedirte que…. ¡¿QUÉ HACEN?!

El “momento mágico” se esfumó, Lucifer y Alastor separaron sus labios y su atención se volvió a la princesa que estaba en la entrada de la cocina, su rostro era una mezcla de sorpresa, incertidumbre, horror y casi estaban seguros que de una ira que intentaba ser reprimida, hubo un largo momento de silencio, Alastor sonreía un poco torpe luchando por lucir normal aunque sintiéndose avergonzado por ser visto en esa situación, especialmente por Charlie, en cambio Lucifer sonreía con calma y con esta misma soltó suavemente a Alastor solo para ahora sujetarlo de la cintura de una manera muy cariñosa.

-Manzanita, no te sentimos llegar.

\- ¿Qué… que está pasando? ¿Por qué… por qué ustedes se estaban… se estaban…? -ni siquiera podía decirlo, la pobre princesa sentía que le daría una crisis nerviosa, acababa de ver a su padre, a su padre Lucifer y a su socio, el demonio radio besándose de una manera MUY apasionada, y definitivamente no lo había esperado de ninguno de ellos.

-Bueno mi pequeño rayito de maldad, eso tiene una explicación lógica-hablaba con toda calma como si esa situación fuera completamente normal-pensaba que esta noche en la cena seria buen momento para dar la noticia, pero viendo que ya nos atrapaste lo mejor sería adelantarlo.

\- Lucifer espera…

El rey del infierno no escuchó a su esposo y con un solo movimiento hizo aparecer a todos los demás que parecieron algo aturdidos por la forma tan repentina en que los trajeron a la cocina, Angel Dust estaba en una bata rosa esponjosa, con una mascarilla y rodillos en su cabello, Vaggie cuyo cabello estaba hecho un desastre, apenas se lo estaba cepillando, Husk apenas estaba consciente con una botella de alcohol barato en la mano y la pequeña Niffty sosteniendo un plumero, nadie sabía lo que pasaba pero su atención rápido se fue a Lucifer y al demonio radio, especialmente a la forma en que el primero sostenía a Alastor tan cercas de él y como este no se alejaba.

\- ¿Papá…? ¿Alastor…? -buscaba una respuesta y no quería esperar más, miro a su socio y este solo desvió la mirada, no le gustaba para donde iba esto.

\- ¡Me alegra tenerlos a todos aquí porque tengo grandes noticias! -continuo Lucifer al darse cuenta de las miradas curiosas-planeaba dar este anuncio durante la cena, pero dadas las circunstancias sería mejor ahora.

-Lucifer, no creo que…

\- ¡Alastor y yo nos acabamos de casar! -dijo con gran jubilo riendo cuando vio las caras llenas de asombro de los amigos de su hija, los pobres pecadores casi se iban para atrás con la noticia, la única que tuvo una reacción positiva fue la pequeña demonio hiperactiva cuyo ojo se iluminó y comenzó a dar saltitos, fuera de eso los demás no salían de su estupor y pasaron unos segundos hasta que Charlie fue la siguiente en salir de su shok.

-No… no entiendo esto… ¿Cómo paso? ¿Desde cuándo ustedes han salido? ¡¿Qué… que paso con mamá?! -dijo mirando ahora a su padre con un rostro disgustado que trataba de mantener la calma, Lucifer miro fijamente a su hija mientras su sonrisa perdía ánimos, nada feliz con la última pregunta.

\- ¿Qué pasa con tu madre? Charlotte, llevamos separados dos siglos, no pasa nada con tu madre-dijo con una voz suave, pero con un sutil tono de advertencia para que no tocara más el tema- se firmó el contrato que estipula que Alastor ahora es mi esposo y reina-y lo hace aparecer, Charlie rápido lo tomo leyéndolo especialmente la parte final donde estaba la firma de Alastor que ella ya conocía bien después de haber sido ayudada con el papeleo del hotel-Espero no tener ninguna queja…-su mirada paso de su hija a los otros demonios los cuales rápido negaron en un coro de “No por supuesto que no ¡felicidades!”-Bien, ahora sentados, el desayuno ya está lista.

Tomó la mano de Alastor y lo guió a la mesa para que tomara asiento junto a él, nadie dijo nada durante el desayuno, ni siquiera Ángel tuvo el valor de preguntar si podía subir a cambiarse, Charlie comió sin muchos ánimos y después se levantó.

-No tengo mucho apetito, me retiro-Lucifer asintió y dejo que su hija se fuera, después de que los demás terminaran se fueron yendo, solo la pequeña ciclope se les acerco con gran entusiasmo para felicitarlos prometiendo un regalo de bodas.

-Creo que Charlie no se veía muy fascinada con nuestra unión-suspiró Alastor bebiendo un poco de su café.

-Tendrá que asimilarlo, es mi decisión y fue la tuya también, recuerda que no te obligue a firmar el contrato… en fin, estaré en mis habitaciones, disfruta tu día mi dulce esposa, nos vemos en la noche-le tomo del rostro robándole un beso más para después desaparecer dejando al demonio ciervo exhausto mentalmente con esa extraña mañana.

*

Charlie no estaba exactamente mejor, la princesa del infierno estaba en la barra del hotel con un vaso de malteada de fresa y su novia acariciando su cabello, no le gustaba verla así.

-Otro vaso por favor, esta vez con doble ración de crema batida-pidió a Husk el cual solo rodo los ojos y le preparó otra malteada, si, la princesa había encargado una máquina de malteadas para el bar.

-Cuidado niña, no vayas a tener una sobredosis-dijo el demonio gato extendiéndole la malteada.

-Cariño no me gusta verte así… ¡ahg! Ese hijo de perra, llega, hace lo que le plazca en el hotel y ahora se casó con el mismo Lucifer, no sé qué clase de plan malvado este tramando con todo esto.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Creo que estas exagerando –dijo Angel Dust que hasta el momento le había restado importancia al asunto y solo estaba concentrado en su teléfono bebiendo también una malteada.

\- ¡¿Exagerando?! ¡Alastor se acaba de casar con el mismo Lucifer! – gritó Vaggie furiosa.

-Oye, Lucifer dijo que estaba divorciado de Lilith ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Él dijo que lo sabias…-comento Husk mirando a la princesa decaída- si no me equivocara, diría que no te gusta la idea de que tu padre se esté casando de nuevo… y claro con tu compañero de negocios-Charlie frunció un poco el ceño, pero solo dio otro sorbo a su malteada y Vaggie saltó al instante en defensa de su novia.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Charlie no…!

-Tiene razón…-dijo llamando la atención de sus amigos-Yo… sé que mis padres llevaban separados dos siglos y hasta el momento no habían mostrado signos de volver a juntarse pero… no sé, tenía esperanzas de que volverían a estar juntos-se notaba la tristeza en sus facciones y la culpa por sentirse así – hubo ocasiones en que incluso les llegue a decir a ambos que estaba si querían rehacer sus vidas románticas, que tenían toda la eternidad para ser felices ¡Que podían estar con alguien más y yo estaría feliz de eso! Pero… en el fondo pensaba que eso nunca pasaría, que después de llevar miles de años juntos y ser el primer amor del otro, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran a estar juntos… y no solo eso… de entre todas las personas del averno mi padre decidió casarse con Alastor ¡Justamente mi compañero de negocios! ¡Nunca lo vi venir! ¡Y es que los vi besándose! Mi padre besaba a Alastor como una vez beso a mi madre… -se echó en la barra y Vaggie solo la abrazo con cariño sintiendo como su novia se apegaba a sus brazos.

-Oh amor.

-Tener un matrimonio de muchos años con tu primer amor da cabida a dos opciones, tener un “felices para siempre” poco probable, o con los años darse cuenta que esa primera persona tal vez no era tu “felices por siempre” … -Contestó Husk dándole un profundo trago a su alcohol barato.

-Pero Charlie ¿entonces no estas feliz de que tu padre rehaga su vida? -preguntó Niffty mientras barría por los bancos de la barra. Charlie suspiro moviendo el vaso de su malteada.

-Yo… debería estar feliz por ellos, si mi padre y mi amigo son felices, debería estar feliz, creo que simplemente aun no asimilo bien todo esto.

La verdad aún seguía siendo una gran impresión para todos, Vaggie estaba a punto de decir algo para consolar a su novia cuando escucharon las puertas del salón abrirse pensando que era Lucifer que los había escuchado, pero era Alastor, aunque eso tampoco era muy reconfortante.

\- ¡Oh conque aquí están todos! -dijo con su siempre alegre sonrisa, aunque la estática de radio parecía más baja, el demonio radio se acercó a la barra tomando asiento y su vista fue directo a Charlie, su sonrisa y sus facciones se suavizaron más-Lamento que… nos hayas visto así-dijo viendo como la chica sonriente, ahora estaba decaída y no levantaba la vista de su malteada, oh, no le gustaba ver a Charlie así –No fue una notica de tu agrado por lo que veo.

-Dinos que planeas con todo esto-se le adelantó Vaggie- ¿Qué truco sucio hiciste para convencer a Lucifer de esto? –dijo molesta dejando claro que pensaba que aquello era una artimaña para dañar a Charlie o a la familia real. Alastor frunció el ceño, sintiéndose indignado de que lo acusara a él cuando Lucifer fue quien lo uso de la peor forma y no tuvo mejor opción que casarse con él.

-Aunque debería sentirme halagado de que creas que soy tan bueno como para manipular al mismo Lucifer, me temo que las cosas no son como fantaseas querida.

\- ¡Escucha, tu…!

-Vaggie… por favor-pidió Charlie tomando cariñosamente la mano de su novia y sonriéndole para luego mirar a Alastor sin bajar su sonrisa, aunque no era la típica llena de entusiasmo arrollador-Sinceramente… no, más que todo, creo que me tomaron con la guardia baja, je… ¿Cómo… como paso? -pregunto tímidamente, no quería sonar entrometida, pero deseaba saber cómo se dio todo esto.

Obviamente Alastor no le iba a contar la verdad, que Lucifer lo había violado el primer día que vino al hotel y no solo una, sino dos veces, que prácticamente estuvo acosándolo y que el matrimonio fue porque aparte de eso estaba embarazado, eso no lo iba a contar tampoco.

-Desde el primer día que vino, se dio nuestra relación-bien, no estaba mintiendo – te soy sincero querida, ni siquiera yo me di cuenta cuando se fue dando lo nuestro, fue algo que ninguno planeo-o eso pensaba, pues no creyó que después de que Lucifer abusara de él planeara después pedirle matrimonio-para bien o para mal, estoy tachado a la antigua, no deseaba una relación que no fuese estable, no le dije a Lucifer nada respecto a casarnos pero Lucifer lo quiso y yo acepte-dijo posando la mano que tenía el anillo en la barra, antes nadie lo había notado.

-¡Wow pero mira que joya! ¡Definitivamente va en serio contigo! - Dijo Ángel sorprendido tomando de repente la mano de Alastor y viendo de cerca el anillo de rosa, Niffty incluso se subió a la barra para también ver el anillo de matrimonio.

-Es una joya del cuarto circulo… -Charlie también tomo su mano, bien no le estaba gustando que se tomaran tanta confianza para tocarle, pero decidió mantener su actitud serena en especial cuando la sonrisa de Charlie pareció más genuina-si… definitivamente mi padre va en serio contigo.

-Nuestra intención nunca fue molestarte querida, no fue mi intensión borrarte tu encantadora sonrisa-dijo retirando su mano suavemente.

-Lo sé, yo no debí reaccionar así de mal, mi padre y tu merecen ser felices y mi madre tiene derecho a seguir adelante y disfrutar de sus viajes y del amor si también lo encuentra, aun así, siento que aun necesito digerir bien todo lo que sucedió-se bajó de la silla siendo acompañada por Vaggie que aun miraba al demonio radio con reproche por el mal rato que le hizo pasar a Charlie-saldré un momento, nos vemos en la cena.

Ambas chicas se despidieron, Alastor se sentía un poco más aliviado, por lo menos Charlie lo estaba aceptando, tal vez ya no reaccionaria tan mal cuando tuviese que decirle que también Lucifer le había embarazado.

-Hum… Yo nunca te he visto como el tipo de persona que algún día se casara, le dijiste solo lo necesario sobre tu relación ¿No es así? – cuestionó Husk.

-Así es, solo lo necesario-se puso de pie también-si tengo que verme obligado a estar en una relación, preferiblemente que sea en una estable y con un título que no sea “ramera”.

-Obligado…

-En fin, me retiro a mis habitaciones, se ve que este no será un día muy productivo.

\- ¿Vas a estar bien?

\- ¿De cuándo acá has sentido la necesidad de preocuparte por mí? Querido amigo, sabes bien que nada malo puede pasarme –dio unos cuantos pasos, pero se detuvo volteando a ver a los 3 demonios que seguían en la barra-estaré bien-respondió para después desaparecer de ahí.

\- ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? -el demonio araña pareció confundido mirando a los asistentes de Alastor.

-Creo que es obvio, idiota… sea lo que sea que haya pasado, al parecer no hubo mucho consentimientos-le dio otro trago a su bebida-pero él sabe lo que hace, si dice que estará bien, es porque así será.

-Además el Sr Magne se veía muy atento con Alastor en el desayuno-dijo Niffty bajándose de la barra para volver a sus deberes-tal vez estamos viendo un lindo cuento de amor.

-Oh de horror-cuestiono Ángel al darse cuenta a lo que se referían.

\- ¡Si es de ambos sería muy romántico!

*

Después de aquella conversación con sus colegas, tenía la intensión de aparecerse en su torre de radio, pero de un momento a otro sintió que todo su poder desaparecía y para empeorar su energía física también, terminó por aparecer en alguno de los tantos pasillos de habitaciones apoyándose en una de las paredes, Alastor sentía su respiración agitada, temía que la vista se le nublara y que su cuerpo se desplomara. Aquello llamó la atención de Lucifer pues como dijo antes, aunque Alastor no lo viera aun así estaría atento a todo lo que pasara con él.

-Oh-Lucifer abandonó un momento los papeles que estaba revisando y tomó su cetro dándole un par de golpecitos a la manzana para que Alastor le escuchara- mi bella reina ¿Te duele algo? -pregunto con un tono cariñoso y evidentemente burlón mientras veía a su pareja casi desmayarse.

-Caminaba... A mi estudio... Y mi energía se fue... – estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera podía sorprenderse bien al escuchar la voz de su esposo, su respiración se sentía forzada y le dolía un poco el pecho-no sé qué paso, solo... Todo mi poder desapareció... – no pudo resistir más y cayó de rodillas- ¿Esto lo está haciendo la cría…?

\- ¿No lo sabias? ¿No leíste el libro que te deje? -luego ríe un poco cruel, le divertía verlo así en el suelo a punto de desmayarse- la cría necesita comer, y comerá todo lo que necesite-decide aparecerse donde estaba Alastor y se agacha tomándolo en sus brazos como novia para poder llevárselo a su cuarto- es un bebe demonio, no humano.

-Estoy muy consciente de que no es humano ¿Pero eso incluye comerse mi energía, aunque sea poca? - apenas podía hablar dejando que Lucifer le llevara de esa manera pues ni siquiera podía poner resistencia, su débil sonrisa se tambaleaba y su cuerpo dolía un poco, estaba muy débil. Justo un poco antes de sentirse desvanecer sintió como su cuerpo cayó en el colchón de Lucifer rebotando un poco, no se molestó en quejarse solo se acomodó quedando de lado para estar más cómodo-esto será en este embarazo... ¿Y los demás? - dijo algo fastidiado tallando su rostro cansado-creo que tendré que leer ese libro.

-Iré por el libro, lo dejaste abandonado y seguro se siente solito ahora -va hasta Alastor y le mima con cariño una de las orejas- es solo el primer bebe, tu cuerpo es de un hombre, debe acostumbrarse a lo que te está pasando, también crearte órganos donde cuidarlo y un canal por donde salir, por eso ocupa tanta energía, los siguientes bebes que tengas serán más fáciles pues tu cuerpo ya estará apto para cargar con ellos y darlos a luz -le besa la frente- descansa pequeño venado, lo necesitaras, porque luego él bebe crecerá más.

Extrañamente no se sintieron tan mal las caricias de Lucifer, no admitiría que incluso fue agradable, quería atribuirlo a que su cuerpo estaba muy débil o que incluso era la cría que quería tener cercas a su padre.

-Eso suena espeluznante…-sintió escalofríos de solo pensar que su cuerpo estaba haciendo todo eso para poder albergar adecuadamente a su cría, intentó no pensarlo tanto o solo se estresaría mas y con la perdida de poder que tenía hacerlo solo lo empeoraría mas.

-Por cierto, note a mi hija salir del hotel y se veía de mejor ánimo ¿Sabes que paso? –preguntó suavemente mientras se arreglaba su traje después de haber cargado al otro demonio.

-Hablamos de lo que paso, de nuestro matrimonio...-alzó su rostro notando como la mirada de Lucifer se volvía amenazante-claro que omití todos los detalles no importantes-dándole a entender que no mencionó nada de los abusos sexuales que había recibido, Lucifer solo asintió dejándole continuar-ella esperaba que tú y Lilith aún se dieran una oportunidad pero creo que ya está comenzando a comprender que ambos no querrán eso y continuaran con sus vidas, aún necesita asimilarlo un poco, fue repentina la noticia para ella… además de que se enteró porque nos encontró besándonos.

-Ah, mi querida hija, ya sabía que ese corazoncito extrañamente bondadoso no estaría enojado mucho tiempo… bien, ahora sí, a descansar lo más seguro es que no te despegues de esta cama el resto del día, los carneritos se harán cargo de la cena.

Acatando las indicaciones de Lucifer dejo el tema a un lado y se acomodó en la cama buscando una mejor posición y segundos después se quedó dormido mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta su vientre cubriendo esa zona de manera protectora.

Una vez que el demonio ciervo se duermió Lucifer chasquea sus dedos cambiando las prendas de Alastor por un bonito camisón de dormir con las telas más suaves y frescas de color rojo oscuro, le cubrió con una ligera manta y después de admirarlo unos segundos desapareció en un manto de oscuridad

Decidió dejarle descansar lo suficiente y volvió a su trabajo, estuvo ahí varias horas hasta que comenzó a atardecer, antes de volver al hotel tomó algunas cosas que le ayudarían a Alastor para conservar su energía mágica y física para que por lo menos no se sintiera desmayarse seguido, también paso al cuarto de este recogiendo el libro que estaba tirado por ahí. Al volver y dejar todo preparado vuelve a mirarlo, sonriendo al ver como aún tenía la mano en su vientre.

-Aunque te cases conmigo por "obligación" -le mima otra vez las orejas y le besa la mejilla- pronto no podrás dejar de pensar un segundo en mí, lo sé, porque yo lo hago.

El demonio ciervo suspiró entre sueños al recibir la suave caricia en sus esponjosas orejas, la sonrisa en su rostro cuando dormía era más suave y relajada que su sonrisa habitual por lo que parecía tener un agradable sueño. Despertó un poco viendo al rey del infierno cercas suyo, estaba demasiado agotado como para asustarse, tan solo se movió un poco sin dejar de verle y después su mirada viajo hasta el libro que sostenía.

-Volviste…- bostezo y con cuidado se acomodó boca arriba y tomo el libro para comenzar a leerlo- "...a diferencias de las mujeres, los demonios hombres deben pasar por un proceso de cambio, su cuerpo crea el recinto de la cría y el canal de parto para que pueda salir de una manera natural..."-se quejó un poco al recordar esa parte-por un momento esperaba que eso no fuera cierto.

Lucifer observó divertido aquel gesto de derrota, se quitó la camisa y sus zapatos para luego meterse a la cama con su esposo, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas y tomó a Alastor levantándolo solo lo suficiente para que se recargara en su pecho y poder abrazarle de la cintura para así pegar su cara al cuello del otro para olerlo.

-Todo es cierto, nada de esto es un sueño por si aún piensas que puedes despertar de esta realidad-mira el libro y mueve unas páginas, donde hablaban de como dolerá el parto por ser el primer hijo, sacándole casi toda la energía durante ese momento.

-"En su mayoría el parto puede llegar a ser muy doloroso, desde las primeras etapas hasta el nacimiento de la cría, la madre debe cuidarse bien durante el embarazo para un parto saludable, de lo contrario puede resultar mortal, de preferencia el padre de la cría debe estar con la madre sosteniéndolo y brindándole parte de su poder demoniaco para aumentar las posibilidades de un parto eficaz ¿Eso significa... que me ayudaras a dar a luz?

\- ¡Por supuesto! -él ya sabía lo que decía ese libro por lo que le restaba importancia, tan solo busco acomodarse mejor y juega con un mechón de cabello de Alastor- solo debo darte de mí energía, te aclaro que no compartiremos el dolor o este será menos. Mi energía será para ayudarte a sacar al bebe, tu estarás muy ocupado usando la tuya para no morir.

\- ¡Oh eso suena maravilloso! No solo me dolerá mucho el dar a luz si no también tendré que tener cuidado para no morir -dijo con sarcasmo mientras ojeaba un poco más el libro, detalles que debía tomar en cuenta, malestares, las etapas y otras cosas más, al final sintió que era demasiada información por procesas, cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado, no lo iba a decir pero tenía miedo de cada una de esas etapas hasta la última, por primera vez no se sentía capaz de superar eso, ese día casi se desmayaba en un pasillo, no sabía cómo le haría para estar "sano" cuando naciera la cría -leeré el resto después, dormiré-dijo de nuevo cubriendo su vientre con su mano, mientras esta vez se acomodaba acurrucándose contra el pecho de su esposo, atribuiría esto último a su bebe cada que sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo.

Lucifer también le mima un poco el vientre acariciando aquella zona con delicadeza mientras cantaba muy bajo, casi como un arrullo, una canción de amor y ternura, había inventado una cuando Lilith esperaba a Charlie ¿Por qué no crear una nueva para su venado y cervatillo? La melodía era tan suave que la intentaba usar como una canción de cuna, tanto para Alastor como para él bebe que crecía poco a poco, debía calmarse, estaba succionando demasiado a su madre… a menos que no sea solo uno, pero no lo creía en el primer intento.

Aquella canción era agradable, no era como la canción de cuna siniestra que había tarareado el otro día, estaba seguro que tendría un efecto muy placentero en Alastor, lo notaba por la forma tan calmada en que respiraba y como las facciones de su rostro se relajaban.

-Lucifer...-murmuró bajito después de soltar un pequeño bostezo, Alastor sentía un extraño, pero acogedor calorcito en su abdomen, no había sentido nada así antes-Es... como un pequeño fuego en mi vientre...-susurró cerrando los ojos volviendo a quedarse dormido, este día la pequeña cría no le permitió a su madre estar mucho tiempo despierto.

El rey del infierno siguió cantando para después solo tararear la melodía, acomodo mejor a Alastor sobre su pecho, aprovechaba la posición para mimar su vientre.

-Me pregunto, me pregunto ¿Qué tan poderoso serás hijo mío? –las caricias se detienen y entierra un poco los dedos presionando sus uñas en el vientre ajeno con algo de brusquedad, podía sentir la muy pequeña presencia del bebe- veamos si realmente eres uno, y si lo eres, serás un demonio tan poderoso que nadie podrá detenerte, ni siquiera mi primogénita.

Lucifer presionó aquella zona un poco más, escuchando como Alastor se quejaba un poco en medio del sueño haciendo una leve mueca de dolor siendo que ese lugar se había vuelto especialmente sensible, Alastor pasó a aferrarse al cuerpo de Lucifer sintiéndose incomodo mientras que de su vientre comenzaron a salir pequeños hilos de sombras que se enredaban en la mano de Lucifer, primero acariciando la mano de este y después enredándose con fuerza apretándola de manera agresiva hasta que de un momento a otro absorbió una gran cantidad de energía de golpe provocando al instante la sensación de una fuerte descarga eléctrica haciendo a Lucifer estremecerse de dolor mordiendo su labio repentinamente ante la sensación de escozor en su mano.

Una vez la cría obtuvo lo que quería los hilos volvieron a enterrarse en el vientre de Alastor perdiéndose en su piel mientras el demonio radio no parecía consiente de lo que acababa de pasar pues seguía profundamente dormido volviendo a suavizar las facciones de su rostro. Aun adolorido Lucifer sonreía enormemente complacido con la fuerza de su hijo, alejó su mano y luego mira esta misma donde quedo mercado unas líneas rojizas

-Oh pequeño, realmente serás un demonio muy poderoso -le vuelve a mimar con amor el vientre para que tanto el pequeño que apenas y crecía y la mami descansen tranquilos y felices- Que mal que no fuera más de uno, sería divertido ver tu expresión si fueran mellizos-se inclinó besando la frente de Alastor- aunque lo admito, si fueran dos tal vez morirías.

[ ](https://ibb.co/mXfc2D3)


	6. Pastel de azúcar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He aqui el siguiente cap, les adelanto que habre mucha pasion y algunos dibujitos al final :3

Los siguientes días pasaron relativamente normal, a pesar de la impresión inicial por el reciente matrimonio entre Lucifer y Alastor, las cosas marcharon como de costumbre, con el “equipo Hazbin” tratando de levantar el negocio y ya acostumbrándose un poco a la presencia de Lucifer que en la mayoría del tiempo no se mostraba tan intimidante para comodidades de los demás.

Aunque claro, uno de los cambios que si llamo la atención de los otros fue que Alastor prácticamente se había mudado al cuarto de Lucifer, se excusaba diciendo que era lo correcto siendo esposos, aunque más que nada era el sentimiento de que no podía dormir si no estaba con él, claro que lo atribuía a su embarazo y a las marcas de propiedad, sea lo que sea el punto era que necesitaba estar cercas de su esposo. Dejando de lado el tema de la vida de casados, Alastor seguía trabajando en el hotel con la comida, las provisiones, el asunto del papeleo ya que la princesa quería hacer todo “legal” y… hasta el momento no habían dicho la noticia del bebé, preferían esperar un poco, ambos preferían esperar un buen momento.

Lucifer en cambio disfrutaba de su mudanza al hotel y de su nuevo matrimonio, estaba al tanto de que Alastor estuviera bien, de que Charlie estuviera feliz, complacido de que su hija poco a poco pareciera aceptar su decisión, trataba de no intimidar a los amigos de su Charlie y Alastor, la ciclope le sacaba platicas que podían durar un buen rato, a veces bebía algo en la barra con el demonio gato preguntando curiosidades de Alastor, Vaggie parecía una buena pareja para su hija y a veces quería aplastar al demonio araña cuando hacia una estupidez pero también era divertido sus comentarios que hacían sonrojar y avergonzar a su encantador esposo. Si, fueron días buenos.

Mas especifico, pasaron unas dos semanas, y esa mañana fue como otras, Alastor se levantó, se aseó y se puso su ropa arreglándose para verse elegante como siempre, ocultando bien las marcas que dejo Lucifer la otra noche que volvieron a tener "intimidad".

-Vamos, hay que preparar el desayuno-se miró en el espejo acomodándose la parte del cuello ocultando bien una mordida que su esposo había dejado.

\- Claro, debemos alimentar a nuestros "hijos"-se arreglaba el traje luciendo de buen humor luego del agradable baño que compartió con Alastor. Acomodó su sombrero e hizo aparecer su bastón.

\- ¡Que aún no sabemos si es más de uno! -dijo con un pequeño ceño fruncido pues últimamente lo molestaba con eso recalcándole que podrían ser dos... o hasta tres-si será muy doloroso uno ¡Moriré entonces con 2! – sintió hasta escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

-No hablaba de los que podría haber en tu vientre cariño-dice riendo un poco fuerte- hablaba de tus amigos y los de mi hija, que cuidamos como si fuesen niños, más que hotel esto sería una guardería-luego de decir eso toma la mano de su esposa y le da un pequeño beso en el dorso apreciando lo bien que se le veía el anillo.

-Supongo, que son un buen entrenamiento para cuando tenga a nuestro hijo- tan solo acomodó sus flequillos y dio una última vista a su apariencia, su vientre aún no se notaba, no quería imaginar los problemas que tendría con su ropa cuando se notara más- ¿Vienes?

-Adelántate, pasara a mi oficina para ver si no hay mucho trabajo infernal para hoy-dijo riendo por el mal chiste mientras Alastor solo rodaba los ojos y después salió de su habitación.

Se le hizo un poco extraño haber bajado y no encontrar mínimo a Charlie o Niffty haciendo sus deberes temprano como siempre lo hacían, aunque no le dio mucha importancia. Al principio tanto él como Lucifer estuvieron un poco preocupados sobre como Charlie iría manejando el asunto de su relación, los primeros días después del anuncio estuvo algo distante pero después volvió a hablarles con normalidad incluso preguntando como iban en sus vidas de casados y dándoles sus mejores deseos, todo bien, bueno… esos últimos días parecía algo misteriosa, pero nada que encendiera una alarma de peligro en ellos así que le restaron importancia.

El demonio ciervo llegó a la planta baja encontrándose con todo a oscuras, teniendo que pasar primero por el comedor principal, encendió las luces y justo ahí fue sorprendido por un enorme ¡SORPRESA!

Ahí en medio del gran comedor, había colgando un enorme cartel lleno de colores que decía "Feliz matrimonio", globos, un pastel y el desayuno ya estaba servido, estaban ahí sus compañeros y los de Charlie, la cual estaba emocionada, eso explicaba su actitud bastante misteriosa de esos días

-Querido, tu hija planeo algo... ¡apresúrate! -alzó la voz para que su esposo llegara pronto.

-Oh ¿Y qué es? -apenas escuchó la voz del ciervo se apresuró a bajar sorprendiéndose al ver lo que su hija hizo- ¡Es hermoso! – va hasta donde está su hija para poder abrazarla con cariño y esta de igual modo corresponde el abrazo- ¡Rayito de maldad! nos hiciste una fiesta-le toma de las mejillas y luego las jala con cariño.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Lo de su compromiso fue muy rápido! Se supone debe haber una celebración, aunque sea pequeña-decía con entusiasmo pues aquello fue lo que tanto estuvo planeando, Alastor por el contrario no estaba del mejor humor para una fiesta y menos una fiesta por su matrimonio, pero sabía que Lucifer no estaría feliz si rechazaba esto- ¿Te gusta Al? -decía mirándole con grandes ojos brillantes.

-Por supuesto que si querida, es muy bonito-respondió para gusto de su esposo acercándose solo un poco a lo que Charlie fue hasta el abrazándole como lo hizo con su padre, lo que le sobresalto un poco.

\- ¡Ahora eres parte de la familia Magne! -decía con voz cantarina para después separarse y volver con su padre- ¡comencemos con la celebración! y esto empieza con el pastel-tomando una mano de cada uno de los recién casados y llevándolos al pastel.

-Luce muy bien-admitió Alastor, se veía casero por la decoración algo torpe pero fuera de eso, tenía buen aspecto dado la falta de conocimiento culinario de los otros.

Lucifer mira a Alastor con cariño, sabía que solo le daba el gusto, una fiesta como esa no sería de su agrado más tomando en cuenta que era la de su boda, pero luego miró a Charlie que seguía sonriendo emocionada.

\- ¡Oh se ve tan rico! ¿Quién hizo el pastel? - quería cortarlo como si rebanaran a una persona en miles de partes.

\- ¡Lo hicimos entre las chicas! ¡Niffty, Vaggie y yo! La verdad, fue el mejor después de 3 intentos, la decoración no fue tan fácil como pensaba, las mejores partes las hizo Niffty y tal vez… solo tal vez nos pasamos un poco de azúcar-dijo algo apenada recordando el desastre que dejaron, y que tuvieron que limpiar.

-Pues les quedo un pastel muy encantador… y si es muy dulce puede ayudarte-le susurró a Alastor pues la azúcar le ayudaría con él bebe, al parecer el azúcar hacia un efecto calmante, Lilith había comido muchas cosas azucaradas cuando esperaba a Charlie.

-Eso explica los 3 sacos de azúcar en la basura...-dijo Alastor en un tono divertido, de todas las cosas que imagino que tramaban no pensó que sería un pastel para una fiesta sorpresa-Y supongo que la decoración la hicieron ustedes dos-dijo mirando a los chicos-Me gusta que lo dejaran sencillo-pues solo había globos blancos y rojos, algunas serpentinas y flores.

-Eso fue porque el borracho de aquí no me dejo hacer nada divertido-se quejó Ángel cruzando sus dos pares de brazos.

-Cállate, que tu querías poner de decoración unos malditos banderines en forma de pitos –estaba seguro que si hubiera dejado que pasara eso ahorita ya no estarían vivos.

\- ¡Hubiera estado genial!

-Es una boda, no una puta despedida de soltera.

-Oh mierda es cierto… ¡No le hicimos su despedida de soltera a Alastor! -dijo horrorizado el demonio Araña. Alastor sentía una gran tentación por ahorcarlo con los banderines, pero era su boda y tenía que controlarse.

-Y no la habrá nunca-aseguro Alastor, soportaría la boda después de todo era idea de Charlie, pero no una despedida de soltera-gracias querido amigo, me encanto la decoración-se dirigió ya no de manera tan sombría a Husk.

-Algo adecuado para una sencilla celebración-acordó Lucifer haciendo aparecer un cuchillo para el pastel, quería cortarlo como si rebanaran a una persona en miles de partes, así de emocionado estaba- ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Es hora de cortar el pastel! -jaló a Alastor y tomó su mano para que ambos lo cortaran, Charlie sacó su teléfono y mientras cortaban el pastel la princesa no paraba de tomar fotos emocionada acompañada de Ángel que también quería tener la evidencia de que Alastor si se estaba casando. Cortaron la primera rebanada y Lucifer se la da a su esposo-pruébalo, recuerda lo que te dije, te hará bien-dijo mientras corta más rebanadas para los demás.

El ciervo miró curioso a Lucifer ante el consejo y tomó un tenedor para probar un bocado de la rebanada que le había dado y fue como una bomba de azúcar, él no era muy fanático de lo dulce, pero al sentir la sensación azucarada le fue imposible no agrandar la sonrisa en su rostro, fue como una sensación agradable y fresca recorrerle, sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre que le hizo relajarse, prácticamente se adueñó de la rebanada de pastel y comenzó a comer haciendo gestos de gustos, a lo cual los demás le miraron un poco extrañados, en especial Husk y Niffty que sabían que su amigo no tenía un buen gusto de lo dulce.

-El… pastel realmente tiene buen sabor-dijo como si aquello pudiera excusar bien sus extrañas acciones.

-Si querido, les debió costar mucho, pero el resultado es hermoso y al parecer que delicioso-dice al ver como su esposo comió casi desesperado la rebanada de pastel.

Después de cortar el pastel continuaron con el desayuno Charlie les preguntaba acerca de su relación, Lucifer contestaba y solo lo necesario dejando que su esposo disfrutara del pastel pues había ignorado la comida sirviéndose una rebanada más, apenas dejo un momento la plática con su hija volvió su atención a su ciervo.

-Parece que el libro tenia razón, con la azúcar podrás relajarte un poco más, puede que el efecto te dure todo el día-dijo para después servirse una rebanada también.

Alastor no tardo en terminarse rápido ya su segunda rebanada, el sabor dulce le daba una sensación relajante como si todo su cuerpo descansara de la realidad, se imaginaba que tal vez así debían sentirse las drogas que casi todos en el infierno consumían todos los días

\- ¡Mas! -dijo ansioso.

-Oh, veo que te gustó mucho-dijo Charlie un poco extrañada pero divertida con la reacción del demonio radio así que le sirvió una rebanada más grande que la anterior y este volvió a comer con aquella desesperación-Bueno, espero haya sido una bonita sorpresa papa-dijo la princesa que estaba feliz con haber hecho esta pequeña fiesta mientras tanto repartía las rebanas para sus amigos al ver que todos ya habían terminado su desayuno.

\- Lo fue rayito de maldad-luego de terminar su rebanada mira como su esposa comía otra más grande-fue una hermosa sorpresa -se levanta para ir con su hija y mimar sus mejillas como si fuese una niña chiquita, quería tanto decirle que tendría un hermano pero no podía aun, esperaría a que su esposa decida decirlo- y lo más hermoso es que lo planeaste pensando en que estabas feliz con nuestra relación y parece que a Alastor también le gusto, tanto la decoración como la comida-abraza con cariño a su niña y luego de soltarla, va con su ciervo, volviendo a sentarse con él.

-Estas muy raro, que yo sepa no eres muy fan de lo dulce-dijo Husk, que nada más había comido media rebanada ya que tampoco era lo suyo, en cambio Alastor ya llevaba varias y al parecer apenas se daba cuenta pues miro su plato con cierto asombro y dejo el pastel un momento con una expresión de vergüenza que intentaba disimular.

-Supongo que lo estoy un poco querido amigo, pero bueno, creo que fue el pastel de bodas perfecto-dijo viendo como Charlie daba brinquitos de felicidad, las chicas se habían esmerado mucho y casi podía jurar que vio cierto brillito de orgullo en Vaggie por las felicitaciones. Lucifer estaba complacido con la respuesta y limpio los restos de betún de sus mejillas con un pañuelo-en fin, hay una razón por mi reciente gusto por lo dulce- miró a Lucifer y después a Charlie, la princesa demonio ya había aceptado con sinceridad el matrimonio de su padre y Lucifer estaba muy feliz por eso.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, sentía que no debía darle el gusto a su esposo, pero, aunque a veces era molesto… últimamente le trataba un poco mejor y realmente se veía ansioso por decirle a todos especialmente a Charlie las buenas nuevas. Suspiró y dejo su plato un momento.

-Creo que aparte de la noticia de nuestro matrimonio... hay otra un poco más grande-volvió a mirar a todos que ya tenían toda su atención puesta en él, a pesar de lo que pensaba no eran tan tontos y habían notado los cambios en él, estuvo unos momentos tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, hasta que decidió decirlo de una vez además tarde o temprano se enterarían-estoy embarazado... estoy esperando un hijo de Lucifer.

La sonrisa de Lucifer se agrando mucho más al escuchar que Alastor revelo lo del embarazo, sabía que este apenas concebía la idea e informarlo debía ser algo difícil, no tenía que hacerlo ahorita y lo hizo y podía jurar que por él. Los demás volvieron a entrar en un estado de shok después de apenas haber salido del que les provoco la noticia de su matrimonio, ignoro eso y se colocó a su lado tocándole el vientre con amor y luego mira a su hija que su boca era una gran O.

-Manzanita ¿Escuchaste? Serás hermana mayor -mira con cariño al venado y le besa una oreja- no sabemos que será, pero sea lo que sea, Charlie ¿serás una buena hermana?

La princesa no hablo al instante, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su mirada clavada en el vientre de Alastor que aún se veía plano, los demás también parecían tener la mirada en el mismo lugar no creyendo que ahí ahora estuviera formándose un bebe, no solo se enteraban que el demonio radio se casó con Lucifer... si no que también esperaba un hijo suyo.

-Un… Un momento, hasta donde yo sé Alastor es un hombre… Lo es ¿no? -dijo Ángel Dust subiendo su mirada al pecho de Alastor buscando un par de tetas que se estuviesen ocultas por ahí.

\- ¡Claro que soy un hombre! -se quejó el ciervo cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo es-confirmo Lucifer-pero al tomarlo como mi esposo le di una marca para que pudiese llevar a mi descendencia-omitió la parte de que era también una marca de propiedad y las otras cosas que conllevaban.

-No lo puedo creer... no lo puedo creer…-al fin hablo Charlie saliendo de su primera impresión, tanto Lucifer y Alastor estaban un poco preocupados que la noticia le haya caído mal a Charlie como la primera- ¡Tendré un hermano o hermana! -de repente grito con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro que tomo a todos por sorpresa, parecía que explotaría de la felicidad y rápido se acercó a Alastor, pero se contuvo un poco- ¿puedo...? -dijo señalando su vientre.

Alastor aún no toleraba mucho que le estuviesen tocando tanto y en tan poco tiempo, pero sabía que no se lo podía impedir si la cría que llevaba era su medio hermano, además Charlie se veía tan ansiosa y emocionada, no podía negárselo así que solo asintió sonriendo suavemente, Charlie se entusiasmó más y termino por romper la distancia tocando un poco el vientre de Alastor el cual solo podía sentir su cara ponerse roja de nuevo- ¡Oh ahí está mi hermanito! ¡qué emoción! ¡Seré la mejor hermana mayor del infierno! -dijo terminando por apoyar su mejilla contra el vientre de Alastor.

-Estoy muy seguro que lo serás cariño – Lucifer miraba con ternura como su niña y Alastor tenían un lindo momento, el también quería mimarle el vientre y sentir la presencia y energía del pequeño bebe, pero esperaría para después por mientras se conformar con mimar una de sus mejillas- esposa mía ¿No crees que estas mal vestido así para una boda?

El demonio radio miro con molestia a Lucifer, sintiendo una pequeña vena hincharse en su frente cuando le escucho llamarlo "esposa" o "mami" frente a otros, solo cuando Charlie al fin se separó de su vientre suspiro un poco más relajado mientras sus manos automáticamente rodeaban ese lugar de manera protectora, había aprendido a no darle importancia a ese tipo de reflejos si era algo que al fin de cuentas no podría evitar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - dijo un poco confundido mirando sus prendas, pero sintiendo un escalofrío al ver ese brillo malvado en los ojos de Lucifer, iba a pasar algo que no le iba a gustar-rayos...

Lucifer amplía su sonrisa de manera burlona y malvada al mismo tiempo que hace chasquear sus dedos y Alastor termina envuelto en una nube rosada que al disiparse revela al demonio radio usando un vestido blanco con rosa y algunos toques rojos, con decorado de encaje en varios lugares, además también un velo sujeto a una tiara.

\- ¡Ahora estas mejor! Perfecto para nuestra fiesta de bodas mi dulce esposa.

Un pequeño tic se forma en su ojo derecho cuando vio el vestido que llevaba puesto, se sentía tan expuesto, pues de arriba tenía los hombros y parte de la espalda descubiertos. Escuchó unos atisbos de risa y volteo a ver a los otros, prácticamente Vaggie, Ángel y Husk estaban aguantándose las ganas de tirarse al piso y reír y pudo notar que Ángel le tomó fotos.

-Sigan aguantándose la risa... Porque a la primera carcajada que oiga los enterrare en el jardín-dijo con aquel tono suave, pero con una tétrica sonrisa y un tono de estática más fuerte, para luego mirar a Lucifer- ¿En serio una tiara?

\- Porque una reina merece una tiara ¿no lo crees es po sa mia? - dijo mientras le acomodaba la tiara y después miro a los otros demonios-Oh no, no, no, muy mal -dice regañando a esos tres, y con sus poderes destruye el celular de Ángel Dust, el pobre demonio araña se sobresaltó cuando su teléfono explotó.

-Oh vamos…-pero se detuvo y solo soltó una risa nerviosa, no dijo nada más ante la mirada amenazante de Lucifer.

-Muy, muy mal, no deberían burlarse de los demás, menos de su reina -luego va hasta su esposo y le mira sonriendo-luces encantador.

\- Si tú lo dices... - dijo desviando la mirada dejando claro su disgusto, aunque sin decírselo.

-Eh papá, no sé si Alastor esté a gusto con ahm… ese estilo-no conocía mucho a Alastor, pero estaba segura que no aceptaría usar algo así.

\- ¿Qué dices manzanita? Claro que no tiene problemas con eso, creo que dejara pasar esto al ser nuestra boda y que deseo verlo como una novia… ¿Verdad esposa? -le sonrió amablemente al demonio ciervo, pero de manera intimidante le causo un poco de dolor por medio de las marcas.

-Si… yo… acepte esto-les sonio de manera calmada disimulando la sensación dolorosa que le dejo las marcas, mientras que Lucifer estaba satisfecho con su respuesta.

–Ya lo ven, es más…

Aplaudió un par de veces y aparecieron los carneros de Lucifer preparados con sus instrumentos para tocar una buena melodía para animar el ambiente y bailar.

-Entonces la música y los carneritos ya vienen de familia ¿No? -le susurro Ángel a Charlie.

-Sí, así es-contesto sintiéndose un poco apenada, ahora sabia como se sintió Vaggie cuando decidió cantar en el “666 News”.

La música empezó a sonar, para ser precisos, un tango que empezaba bien intenso. Lucifer sonríe mas por la música y se acomoda al lado de su esposo, le toma de la mano y la besa.

\- ¿Bailamos? debemos sellar nuestra unión como lo hacen las parejas humanas, con un baile-luego besa el dedo donde tenía el anillo, como si le recordara con esa acción que debe obedecer a todo lo que él le diga. El ciervo solo miró con cierto pesar aquel acto sabiendo lo que significaba, tomo un largo respiro y asintió.

-Si... Bailemos esposo-sabía bailar por lo que no era problema, solo sería él a quien guiarán, una de sus manos era tomada por la de Lucifer, la otra en el hombre de este, y la de Lucifer en su cintura. El rey demonio miro a los carneritos asintiendo y estos comenzaron a tocar una alegre pero a la vez muy movida melodía, eso distraía un poco a Alastor, pero aún podía dejar de sentirse un poco avergonzado y con un leve rubor en su cara-esto no estaba en el contrato... - dijo solo para que él le escuchara.

-Lo estaba el satisfacer a tu esposo- hace mucho tiempo no bailaba algo tan animado, desde que Charlie nació o un poco después cuando hizo grandes fiestas por el nacimiento de su primogénita. Y en ese momento estaba tan feliz que solo podía tomar con gracia las quejas de Alastor-y esto me tiene muy satisfecho –dijo pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

-Sí… Estoy notando que lo estas disfrutando mucho- dijo con aquella sonrisa poco convincente mientras seguían el baile girando cuando su ahora esposo le hizo dar una vuelta y volver a sus brazos quedando casi apoyado en su pecho con sus cuerpos juntos y sus rostros más cercas, podía sentir la respiración de su esposo contra la suya y un suave calor envolver su cuerpo, debía admitir que le parecía increíble lo bien que se sincronizaban al bailar.

-Debo decir que… mi padre se ve muy feliz-dijo la princesa con una suave sonrisa, no podía decir que esto era raro cuando estaban en el mismo infierno, aun sonriendo miro a Vaggie y le extendió la mano-Me concedes esta pieza.

-Oh Charlie, sabes que no soy muy buena bailando…-contesto un poco apenada.

-Lo sé, por eso déjame guiarte-al final Vaggie acepto tomando la mano de su novia y uniéndose al baile, aunque yendo un poco más lento que la pareja recién casada.

-Mierda, ahora está casado y embarazado ¿Qué seguirá? ¿Me hará el maldito padrino de su futuro monstruo? -se quejó Husk agarrando una botella de champaña mientras veía al temido demonio radio usando un esponjoso vestido de novia y bailando con el mismo Lucifer.

-Así como van las cosas puedes apostarlo-contesto alegre el demonio araña que se encontraba grabando la escena del baile para la posteridad.

\- ¡¿Qué carajos…?! ¿Qué no Lucifer había explotado tu teléfono?

-Sí, pero este es el de repuesto, vamos, su niño querrá ver la boda de sus padres y quiero ver la cara de Alastor cuando se entere que existe el video.

\- ¡OH! ¡Tienes que enviármelo! ¡El señor Alastor luce tan lindo con ese vestido! -dijo emocionada la pequeña ciclope dando saltitos, subiéndose a la mesa para observar el video que grababa Ángel Dust.

\- ¡Cuenta con ello pequeña sonriente!

-Ahg… ¡ustedes están idiotas!... está bien, envíamelo a mí también.

Mientras las chicas bailaban y sus compañeros grababan secretamente, Alastor y Lucifer seguían moviéndose, dejándose llevar por la melodía de los carneritos. Al tenerlo tan cerca suyo, Lucifer se inclina para poder besar a su esposo, mientras el baile se volvía un poco más lento, aunque de un momento a otro cambio el baile por uno más atrevido y más…pegado y ardiente.

\- ¿Lucifer que haces?

-Me encargo de mantener avivada la llama de la pasión.

Para ese momento, el ritmo lento y suave del baile había cambiado ya por uno más intenso, el demonio radio sentía los movimientos más rápidos, si, definitivamente ese era un tango, perfecto para el ritmo que llevaban, sentía las manos de Lucifer ahora en sus caderas y recorriendo sus piernas mientras el luego se aferraba a su cuello o pasaba sus manos por su cabello y su pecho dejándose llevar por la acalorada música que se volvía más y más ardiente, para ese momento Charlie y Vaggie habían dejado de bailar para ver a los demonios mayores bailar. También los otros tres veían sorprendidos el cambio de baile, más que nada como Lucifer y Alastor se movían de manera tan sincronizada como si sus cuerpos predijeran los pasos del otro y supiesen como responder a cada movimiento.

-Vas más rápido…-Alastor sentía su corazón latir más fuerte mientras su respiración se aceleraba, aun así, sus pasos de baile no fallaban en ningún momento, y su sonrisa incluso se hizo más grande en verdad disfrutando y dejándose llevar por un momento por la melodía que parecía envolver sus sentidos.

-Lo sé y veo que te encanta-le susurró satisfecho de ver como Alastor se movía con él de una manera tan perfecta, no recordaba si quiera haber tenido un baile tan apasionado con Lilith.

La música estaba llegando a su clímax y ambos demonios lo sabían, los corderitos que tocaban los violines parecían que estaban a punto de rasgar las cuadernas mientras que el que tocaba el piano presionaba las teclas como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta que ambos instrumentos llegaron a la última y más intensa nota al tiempo que Lucifer y Alastor culminaban el baila con el rey del infierno haciendo dar a Alastor varias vueltas en su lugar a una increíble velocidad hasta que acabó con Lucifer tomándole de la cintura e inclinándole hacia atrás en una pose final con sus rostros a escasos centímetros, ambos ruborizados y algo agitados y sonriendo por tan perfecto clímax, estando así varios segundos concentrados en la mirada del otro hasta que fueron interrumpidos ahora por el sonidos de aplausos.

\- ¡Señor Alastor no sabía que bailaba así! - exclamó la pequeña Niffty emocionada, claro que lo había visto bailar de manera tan movida y alegre como lo hizo con Charlie cuando recién llegaron al hotel, pero definitivamente no de esta manera, que parecía que todo lo demás había dejado de existir y solo estaba él y su ahora esposo.

-Yo tampoco... - dijo agitado aun sorprendido por no haberse caído en todo el baile por llevar aquel ridículo vestido y los molestos tacones, porque para su pesar también llevaba puesto unos tacones que para su buena o mala suerte los cubría el vestido.

-Fue un gran baila sin duda-una vez el baile caliente termina solo se acomoda el cabello, que se había despeinado un poco por todo el movimiento y hace aparecer su sombrero en este y su bastón- debo felicitarte por ser tan buen bailarín espero que sigamos teniendo bailes como este, esposa-se acerca al ciervo y besa su nariz de forma cariñosa.

-Gracias... no sabía que realmente bailará así-no lo decía en un mal sentido, no iba a rechazar un halago, además estaba sorprendido por los increíbles pasos de Lucifer, y aunque tal vez nunca se lo diría, se divirtió bailando con él de esa manera.

-Oh cariño, no sabes muchas cosas de mi -le guiña el ojo en respuesta y luego solo sonríe feliz, pues de igual modo lo disfruto de una forma muy especial.

Así estuvieron el resto del día disfrutando de la boda improvisada y Alastor comiendo más pastel, platicando con Charlie que preguntaba curiosa sobre el bebé al igual que los demás que también tenían curiosidad, Lucifer también aprovecho para bailar un poco con su hija y de vez en cuando molestar al ciervo, incluso disfruto charlando con los otros demonios. De esa manera se les fue todo el día hasta que ya era de noche, no era tarde, pero fue un largo día para todos.

-Bueno, creo que ya me iré a dormir, espero les haya gustado la pequeña boda que planeamos.

-Nos encantó cariño, fue un hermoso detalle tuyo y de tus amigos-besa la frente de su hija y le desea buenas noches. La princesa le da un último abrazo a su padre y a Alastor solo se despide agitando su mano, no quería abrumarlo más con demasiado acercamiento a su espacio personal. Los demás también se despidieron dejando a la pareja solos en la cocina.

-Tal vez debamos irnos a dormir también-decía el demonio radio que seguía comiéndose una rebanada de pastel, casi se acababa todo.

-Aún no termina nuestro día-volteo a verle sonriendo de una manera perversa mientras Alastor solo le miraba con algo de incredulidad, le había hecho usar un vestido de novia, bailar un vals, un tango y partir un pastel ¿Y ahora una noche de bodas? 

-¿Servirá de algo decir que estoy cansado? - haciendo una mueca de fastidio, hace 2 semanas que habían tenido poca intimidad ya que su cuerpo estaba adaptándose a los cambios internos, pero pare ese momento se podría decir que su cuerpo ya estaba mejor y ya no presentaba molestias y preferiría seguir así sin que Lucifer se aprovechara de eso.

\- ¿Cansado? -suelta una gran carcajada cuando le dice eso, luego solo niega mientras reía- que gracioso eres esposa mía, debo recordarte el contrato? Estarás dispuesto a satisfacerme todas las veces que quiera y donde quiera.

El demonio radio hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto, claro que lo sabía, leyó bien el contrato, pero esperaba que Lucifer le dejara descansar, aunque sea un poco más, pues a pesar de que no tenían mucha intimidad esos días Lucifer seguía aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para manosearle o besarle cada que quería.

-Entonces vayamos a la habitación de una vez-dijo cruzándose de brazos ignorando la última parte cuando dijo donde.

\- ¿La habitación? -ladea la cabeza y de un movimiento lo alza, para luego llevarlo hasta la mesa y tirarlo sobre lo que sobro del pastel- será aquí y ahora -e importándole poco el vestido sucio de merengue y panque, comienza a subirle la falda- me encantan tus piernas, pero me gusta más... saborearlas.

\- ¡Ah! -Alastor se quejó cuando en ese momento Lucifer aprovechó para morder su pierna tan fuerte que sacó sangre, además de que le dolió la forma tan brusca en que le azoto contra la mesa-Eres un idiota…- sentía sus colmillos encajándose más en su tierna piel dejando su marca mientras el vestido se manchaba con la sangre que salía de la herida, como respuesta Lucifer solo mordió más fuerza, aquella acción envió un punzada de placer que recorrió todo su cuerpo, su rostro no tardo en ruborizarse y ya tenía una evidente erección que intentó cubrir con el vestido. Odiaba pensar que le estaba gustando el trato brusco de Lucifer.

-Eres delicioso mi pequeño venado-relamió muy feliz sus labios y pasó a lamerle la herida para después seguir lamiendo sus piernas subiendo por su muslo y terminó de subirle la falda del vestido y rasgar la ropa interior- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Alguien está muy feliz -da una pequeña risa y luego de un jalón rompe la parte del pecho del vestido, para así poder lamerle un pezón y comenzar a succionarlo de manera juguetona mientras su mano se encarga de masturbar su erección por debajo del vestido.

-Ah... Ah Lucifer…- no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero lo sorprendía lo bien que sabia como tocarle y rondar sus puntos sensibles haciéndole temblar y estremecerse, sus piernas se afianzaron a los costados del rey demonio y sus manos se aferraban a sus hombros clavando sus garras en este cada que le hacía sentir pequeños espasmos de placer- ¡Ahh! -gimió más fuerte cuando su lengua paso a recorrer su cuello y comenzó a mordisquearlo.

\- ¿Te gusta sentir mi lengua? –sonrió de aquella manera burlona y bajó lentamente lamiéndole el pecho hasta llegar al vientre y terminar lamiendo la marca de manzana- ¿Quieres más cariño? -preguntó moviendo un poco más su mano en su erección que no había desatendido hasta el momento.

-S... Si... Ah... Se siente muy bien...-decía sintiéndose envuelto en una cálida y deliciosa bruma que nublaba su juicio y solo le hacía desear más del contacto de Lucifer, pareció un poco indeciso, pero para su mala suerte solo bastaron un par de caricias para sucumbir-Si... Si quiero... - decía queriendo atención en esa parte de su cuerpo que comenzaba a dolerle por la excitación.

Al tener el permiso de Alastor no tardó en bajar hasta ocultarse debajo del vestido y comenzar a atender el miembro de su esposo comenzando a recorrerlo con su larga lengua, lamiendo juguetonamente la punta del pene del demonio radio presionando el glande para estimularlo y después comenzar a introducirlo en su boca mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente las piernas largas y esbeltas, arañándolas un poco, apretándolas, acercándolo más a él, le haría suplicar por más.

\- ¡Ahh!... – su cuerpo se calentaba más, Alastor arqueó su espalda gritando al sentir el primer rasguño combinado con la atención que le daba aquella hábil lengua a su erección, se quejó un poco cuando sentía como rasgaba un poco su piel hasta hacerla sangrar, pero más que dolorido lo estaba disfrutando y mucho, su cuerpo se retorcía de placer, extendiendo un poco más sus piernas mientras una temblorosa sonrisa que mostraba placer adornaba su ahora ruborizada cara y sus manos se afianzaban ahora al cabello de Lucifer jaloneándolo- Ahh... Lucifer... ¡Ah!... Más... - suplicaba comenzando a mover sus caderas, ansioso, tal vez después estaría enojándose consigo mismo por esto, pero por ahora lo estaba disfrutando y mucho.

Lucifer siguió lamiendo el miembro de Alastor, mientras sus manos sostenían los muslos del demonio menor con firmeza manteniéndolos así extendidos, después deslizo una de sus manos hasta su trasero para luego con uno de sus dedos rozar la entrada de este, empezando a presionar para meterlo haciendo que el otro se estremeciera por el roce de sus fríos dedos, aunque como respuesta sus caderas comenzamos a moverse buscando más de aquel tacto.

\- Se siente bien y tu sabor mejora con los días- lentamente se fue separando del miembro de Alastor relamiéndose los labios.

-Más... Yo... Yo necesito sentir más- su cuerpo demandaba la atención del rey del infierno y a estas alturas estaba tan excitado que no quería parar-hazlo…

\- ¿Mas? Oh esposa mía, debes esperar un poco, intenta no ser tan voraz querida -dice en un tono burlón-no te preocupes, te hare gritar-mientras ahora el bajaba su cuerpo, volviendo a sacar su larga y serpentina lengua, pasándola por las piernas de este y bajando hasta llegar a su entrada introduciendo lentamente su lengua, recorriendo sus puntos sensibles mientras añadía otro dedo para seguir moviéndolos.

\- ¡Oh Diablos! - gritó con fuerza, sus orejas esponjosas agachándose y su cuerpo temblando de gozo al sentir esa hábil lengua invadir su cavidad anal la cual se estrechaba con gusto mientras él se deshacía en más gritos y gemidos que intentaba retener sin mucho éxito.

-Mmm… no me llames querido, aquí estoy, no me fui – se detuvo tan solo para responder y molestarle un poco antes de continuar y volver a meter su lengua, solo que esta vez más profundo, a la vez que usaba sus dedos para abrir más esa entrada y dilatarle.

Las manos del ciervo se aferraban con fuerza al mantel de la mesa apretándolo y casi arrancándolo con sus garras, sus ojos se clavaban en el techo sintiéndo que todo se le difuminaba, los gemidos escapaban de sus labios sin control.

\- ¡Ahh... Ah! ¿Como... Puedes hacer eso...? ¡Ahh! - dijo pues sentía como daba justo en sus puntos más sensibles.

Como respuesta Lucifer llevo su otra mano de nuevo al miembro de Alastor y lo masturbó lentamente mientras aun movía su lengua dentro de él y sus dedos los extendían más. Alastor se quejó un poco, aunque el dolor sólo se volvía placentero por el sobre estímulo de su cuerpo, su cuerpo se sentía cercas del clímax, era demasiado para él y sentía que explotaría.

-Creo que... Ahm... Me vengo... ahh…

Al oír esas palabras es cuando aumenta las atenciones, su mano la movía con fuerza y rapidez en el miembro de Alastor, mientras su lengua ahora si golpea algo fuerte la próstata de este, quería que llegara al orgasmo sin habérselo follado.

-No… no puedo… ahh… ¡mas…! -La mente del demonio radio se ponía en blanco, ya ni siquiera le afectaba la idea de estar en la mesa del comedor con un vestido desgarrado y cubierto de pastel, solo quería llegar a su clímax- ¡Ahh... Ah! Lucifer... No... Puedo... Más... ¡AHHH! - unas caricias en su miembro al tiempo que su lengua tocaba ese punto con fuerza fue lo que se necesitó para llegar a un muy intenso orgasmo gritando y corriéndose en la mano de Lucifer tensándose ante esa deliciosa descarga de placer hasta que poco a poco solo se dejó reposar en la mesa respirando agitado con una pequeña sonrisa sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Al notar a su ciervo abatido por el placer sacó su lengua y se relame complacido al levantarse y tener aquella vista, miró su mano y prueba el sabor de su venado, adoraba saber que solo él podía verlo deshecho de esa manera.

\- ¿Ya estas satisfecho querida esposa mía? ¿O debo darte más de mí para que puedas dormir tranquilo? -preguntó cariñosamente extendiendo su mano para acariciar una de las esponjosas orejas.

Alastor aun respiraba agitado sintiendo su mente nublada, apenas sintió las caricias en sus orejas un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios, estuvo quieto tan solo mirando a la nada, hasta que de un momento a otro sus ojos se abrieron enormemente posándose en Lucifer y adquirieron un intenso brillo rojizo, se reincorporo casi de golpe, tan rápido que Lucifer no lo vio venir y el ciervo se aferró a su esposo clavando sus garras en su espalda y una gran sonrisa siniestra decoró sus labios.

\- Más... - susurro con un sonido de estática en sus labios para después estampar su boca con la de su esposo en un intenso beso, como si el demonio radio hubiese entrado en celo, sentía una inmensa hambre, un gran apetito de Lucifer y lo que este pudiese darle.

Eso sorprendió al rey demonio, realmente no se lo esperaba, pero tampoco iba a negar que ver así a Alastor le excitaba, le abrazó con fuerza y le beso con la misma intensidad, metiendo su lengua hasta su garganta y bajando sus manos a las caderas y luego a las piernas del demonio radio, para así abrirlas y acomodarse entre estas.

No haciendo esperar más a su venadito, liberó su propia erección y comenzó a entrar en él, nada gentil o suave, él era bruto y quería tomarlo de la manera más salvaje y el demonio radio no se negaría, quería más, más placer, más dolor, sus piernas se mantenían abiertas para su esposo, gimiendo y gritando de placer en medio del beso, su cuerpo se sentía glorioso y recibía con gusto a Lucifer, estrechándose alrededor de su hombría mientras meneaba sus caderas para que entrara más profundo en el yendo al mismo ritmo de las fuertes estocadas, ambos eran solo un par de animales en brama en ese momento, buscando placer, rasguñándose mutuamente y mordiéndose hasta sacar la sangre de ambos. Lucifer se encargaba de decorar aquellas bonitas piernas y caderas con líneas rojizas y profundas y moretones muy visibles. Rompió el beso tan solo para bajar sus labios por el cuello de Alastor y morderlo con fuerza al igual que su hombro casi como si quisiera arrancar su carne, quería marcarlo como suyo, que cualquiera que viera aquellas profundas y dolorosas marcas supiera que el ciervo tenia dueño y Alastor estaba gustoso de ser marcado por Lucifer mientras el dejaba sus propias marcas, rasgando el saco de Lucifer hasta llegar a la piel de su espalda y hacerla sangrar con sus afiladas garras.

-Mmm… Lucifer… mas… ¡Follame más! ¡Rómpeme más…! –quería que entrara en el sin piedad, quería sus colmillos enterrándose en su cuello, sus uñas abriendo su piel mientras su sangre manchaba aquel horrendo vestido y Lucifer no tenia en problemas en dejarse llevar yendo al otro lado de su cuello para volver a morderle y como respuesta Alastor le mordió encajando sus dientes en su hombro saboreando la sangre de Lucifer con gusto mientras sentía su interior siendo tan cruel y deliciosamente destrozado en cada dura embestida que golpeaba sin piedad su punto dulce.

\- Oh ¿Acaso quieres devorarme? Venadito malo…- gruñía de gusto cuando le mordió, ver como su sangre manchaba su blanca casi perlada piel le prendía-haces que también quiera devorarte…- al decir eso último, clava aún más sus garras en la cadera de Alastor haciéndole lloriquear de dolor y placer. Mandó a la mierda el poco autocontrol que le quedaba-y eso hare…

Su forma fue cambiando, sus cuernos aparecieron, de su espalda llena de rasguños dejo salir esos 3 pares de majestuosas alas, sus ojos se tornaron de aquel intenso carmesí y su propia forma se volvió más grande y con una complexión más tonificada, aquella forma de un gran demonio incluyendo su hombría.

Alastor al ver de nuevo aquella forma de Lucifer se sentía de nuevo como una indefensa presa, el ambiente se había llenado con aquella energía infernal tan poderosa que le hacía estremecer, sentía el miembro de Lucifer crecer dentro de él, abriéndole más mientras esas garras también de gran tamaño se enterraban más en su pálida carne cubierta de heridas y moretones.

-Lucifer... –debería estar asustado, y si, en parte lo estaba, pero el éxtasis que sentía era más, ver a Lucifer así… le encantaba, culpaba a sus sentidos nublados por la lujuria, tomó el rostro del gran demonio y volvió a besarle con lascivia saboreando la sangre de ambos combinada, incitándole con sus caderas a seguir follandole.

Por supuesto, Lucifer no iba a negársele a aquella linda presa que se entregaba tan dispuesto a él, le devolvía el beso con desespero y metiendo otra vez su larga lengua hasta su garganta como si quisiera ahogarle y sus movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más brutales y rápidos, saliendo del ciervo hasta la mitad solo para enterrarse de nuevo en aquella cálida cavidad como si quisiera partirle en dos, golpeando duramente una y otra vez el interior y la próstata de Alastor para hacerlo gritar en medio del beso. Su cola descendió por la parte baja de su espalda y fue subiendo por el pecho del ciervo y se concentra en recorrer este, estimulando los pezones o rozando la marca de manzana, estaba empeñado en no dejar ninguna parte sin tocar, besar o morder.

Tal vez en sus 5 sentidos Alastor se hubiese alarmado un poco al hacerlo con la otra forma de Lucifer, pero en ese momento estaba más que complacido extendiendo un poco más las piernas para su esposo, gimiendo con gusto cada que daba contra su punto dulce sin piedad mientras bajaba su mano hasta su miembro tocándose algo torpe siendo que su erección no había bajado. Sus pezones estaban duros por el estímulo y ambas manzanas en vientre y nuca brillaban, aunque con un tono más fuerte sin llegar a rojo. Al separar sus labios quedó un hilo de saliva y sangre conectando sus bocas, Alastor le daba una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras gemía su nombre y suplicaba por ser tomado duramente por él y el demonio rey estaba para complacer a su reina, dándole tan fuerte como le pedía, mordiendo y chupándole cada parte del cuerpo descubierta que veía, la única parte que dejaba intacta era su vientre.

-Lu... Lucifer... Vente... Dentro de mí... - balbuceaba entre gemidos de placer y dolor sintiéndose cercas de su orgasmo apretándose cada que embestía directo a su próstata, mirándole con aquellos ojos llenos de lujuria y sus orejitas agachadas, una expresión que nadie más que el rey vería.

Por supuesto ver aquellas expresiones llenas de lujuria y éxtasis motivaban a Lucifer, jaló con algo de fuerza una de las orejitas mientras su otra mano dejó la cadera de Alastor para pasar a la colita y apretar esta, todo eso golpeando duro en su interior y enterrándose lo más profundo que podía asegurándose que mañana quedarse adolorido, se movía más y más rápido, la mesa crujía y algunos platos y copas cayeron. Luego de unos segundos soltó un fuerte gruñido, tan fuerte que resonó en todo el comedor, parecido al de una bestia que mataría a quien sea que se interpusiera en su camino, tras ese gruñido acabó dentro del demonio radio, pero no dejó de moverse, queriendo ir mas adentro.

-¡¡Ahhh… LUCIFER!! - no se contuvo, Alastor se aferró con fuerza al cuello de su esposo gritando mientras se corría en medio de ambos manchando especialmente su propio abdomen, viniéndose con intensidad en aquel orgasmo abrumador haciéndole estrecharse alrededor de él como si succionara su pene y cada gota de aquella cálida esencia que se desbordaba en su interior- ¡ahhh! -no tuvo tiempo de que su cuerpo descansara cuando Lucifer volvió a moverse con fuerza en su interior, tenía mucho para darle a su esposa, le penetró con fuerza hasta correrse una vez más.

Cuando terminó y se calmó lo suficiente para no volver a embestir al instante a Alastor, su apariencia volvió a la normalidad, pero no quería salir aun, estuvo así un rato hasta que lentamente fue saliendo de él para después besar sus labios, descendiendo por su cuello y pecho entre lamidas y besos hasta llegar hasta llegar a la pequeña manzana rosa y besarla con cariño.

-Fue… demasiado…-una considerable cantidad de sangre y semen bajaban por las piernas de Alastor, consciente le resultaría asqueroso, pero en ese momento solo se concentraba en las caricias del padre de su cría y su lengua recorrerle, se abrazó a el de una manera casi cariñosa mientras su respiración se calmaba y el dolor disminuía apenas solo un poco, lo había disfrutado mucho, tal vez mañana se lo reprocharía, pero por el momento no.

-Mmm… venadito-Lucifer volvió a la cara de su esposo y le besó con mucho amor y cariño, mimándole algunas heridas para que estas sanen mas rápido, luego con el mismo amor y cariño acaricia el vientre de este, que estaba ya ligeramente hinchado.

-Mi interior… se siente tan bien…- soltó un suave suspiro con las caricias en su cuerpo, las heridas se iban curando poco a poco, claro que las que Lucifer dejaba en su cuello esas durarían más tiempo, el demonio mayor gustaba de ver aquel sonrojado rostro y volvió a besarle sintiéndose complacido al ser correspondido de aquella manera tan tierna y a la vez necesitada, las manos de Alastor tocaban el rostro de su esposo con delicadeza. Era algo increíble como después del sexo violento de hace rato ahora estaban acariciándose y besándose con cariño, Lucifer aprovecho lo concentrado que estaba el ciervo en el beso y los hizo aparecer a ambos en el baño de su cuarto, necesitaban un buen baño caliente para descansar ¿Dejaría todo destrozado en la cocina? Si, lo haría.

-Vamos esposa mía, un buen baño nos caerá bien-comenzó a desvestirse mientras Alastor aun parecía un poco perdido, el vestido de este había quedado destrozado con restos de sangre y semen, pero parecía no darle importancia, lentamente Alastor se deshizo de los restos de su ropa para entrar en la tina, pero no... Su cuerpo no estaba tranquilo, casi de golpe salió de la tina y volvió a aferrarse a Lucifer abrazándole por detrás clavando sus garras en él.

-Lucifer... - dijo con una voz cantarina viéndole con sus ojos como diales de radio y sus astas creciendo mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro-esposo mío… más... Esto no acaba... quiero más… - dijo enterrando más sus garras en su pecho.

\- ¿Realmente...quieres más? –la sonrisa de Lucifer se agranda mientras aparta las garras de su ciervo y se da la vuelta para poder abrazarle aprovechando para agarrarle del trasero presionando sus nalgas sin pudor alguno, estaba un poco sorprendido por su disposición-Bien, te daré lo que quieres.

Ahí estuvieron un buen rato en el baño, lo hicieron varias veces hasta que el demonio radio por fin sintió que tuvo suficiente y Lucifer también estuvo satisfecho, ahora mismo los dos estaban abrazados, acurrucados, disfrutando de la bañera llena de agua caliente, burbujas y sales de baño que los ayudaba a relajarse y curar sus heridas.

Para ese momento la bruma de placer que nublaba los pensamientos del ciervo ya se había disipado y aunque el baño de agua tibia y los brazos de Lucifer rodeándole le tenían relajado, no podía evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado por como actuó, ahora realmente si se sentía como una perra en celo, solo de recordar todo lo que dijo e hizo le ponía la cara roja y su sonrisa apenada.

-Creo que.... Perdí un poco la noción del tiempo y detalles ¿Cuantas veces lo hicimos?

-Fueron 7 veces en total-contestó Lucifer con calma- unas 2 veces en el suelo, unas 3 sobre el lavamanos y otras 2 en la orilla de la bañera -recordando que luego obligó a Alastor a verse a sí mismo en el espejo del baño mientras le daba sexo oral y luego le follaba.

\- ¿3 veces en el lavamos? Eso explica porque se quebró-dijo mirando los restos del lavamanos en el piso, si no mal recordaba, en ese momento Lucifer volvió a su forma real y la forma demoníaca de Alastor también seguía presente, le sorprendía que no rompieran más cosas-Ah... Me duele las caderas... - suspiro mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Lucifer y se dejaba mimar, no estaba en ánimos de quejarse-creo que me seguirá doliendo mañana.

-¿Duele aun? Tal vez te duela por 2 días más, querías demasiada atención y que fuese muy duro contigo -baja sus manos a la cadera de Alastor y la acaricia, sintiendo las marcas que dejo ahí, esas también tardarían un par de días en desaparecer.

-Lo sé, si me acuerdo que no dejaba de pedir que lo hicieras más duro-y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, claro había leído en el libro, que habría momento en que tendría estos arranques de excitación como una especie de celo, no esperaba que le sucedería tan pronto. Pará ese momento casi todas sus heridas ya estaban curadas tan solo quedó la marca de las mordidas en su cuello y los rasguños en sus piernas y caderas. No pensaba tanto en el momento pasional sino más bien en lo último, esos instantes después del clímax cuando solo se acariciaban, se besaban suavemente y se tocaban con ternura, no lo diría, pero tampoco negaría que le gusto.

Después de un rato Lucifer fue el primero en salir, tomo una toalla para secar su cabello y su cuerpo, terminando por acomodarla en su cintura para cubrirse su parte baja, una vez termino miro al ciervo que seguía cómodamente en la bañera.

\- Debes descansar, así terminas de recuperarte ¿Te duele caminar? –no espero una respuesta, sabía que, si le dolía, se acercó a la bañera y le tomo en brazos sacándole para llevarlo a la habitación.

-Algo, el único lugar que duele en verdad son mis caderas, fuera de eso creo que lo demás estará bien-dijo dejándose llevar hasta la cama sin oposición alguna- ¿Qué pasó con el desastre del comedor?

\- No lo sé, tal vez se quede así como lo dejamos, realmente no me importa -lo deja en la cama y le besa de pico, hace aparecer una afelpada toalla en sus manos y se encarga de secar cuidadosamente su cuerpo empezando por su pelirrojo cabello y las esponjosas orejas y descendiendo hasta sus pies aprovechando de estar arrodillado para besar su vientre, aquellos gestos eran un poco extraños para Alastor, que no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto cariñosas y tiernas de Lucifer, pero solo dejo que secara su cuerpo, además le resultaba agradable ser consentido después de la intensa sesión de sexo, tal vez solo era por el embarazado, pensaba que debía ser lo más probable-Ahora si, a descansar.

Lucifer se quitó la toalla de la cintura dejándola caer en el piso y se metió a la cama, pensaba que era una buena idea dormir desnudos y Alastor estaba tan cansado que le dio igual y tan solo se abrazó a su esposo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, en tan poco tiempo se estaba acostumbrando al tacto de Lucifer y que este le viera desnudo.

-Buenas noches… esposo.

-Buenas noches esposa mía.

Luego de acariciar un poco el vientre de Alastor, y dar unas caricias más en su cabello, se acomodó para poder rodearle de la cintura apegándolo más a él, se quedó observándole, notando el cambio de su respiración cuando al fin se quedó profundamente dormido.

-Descansa Alastor-besó su frente y después de un rato observándole también se quedó dormido, había sido una esplendida boda.

***

Dibujos:

1\. Vestido de la vergüenza de Alastor 

2\. Escena ardiente del sexo en el comedor (no soy buena dibujando sexo uu)

3\. La marca de manzana en el vientre de Alastor

[ ](https://ibb.co/3FGNsGK)

[ ](https://ibb.co/7J5QS5J)

[ ](https://ibb.co/NStdcdc)


End file.
